The Red Rose
by Alyssa1413
Summary: "Red Roses symbolise love Damon, every day on my day of birth, you gave me a single Rose, and I fell a little bit in love with you each time. But Katherine showed up and I was pushed aside like trash."
1. Chapter 1

_Many years ago, a raven haired man would return to Mystic Falls, at least once a year on May 23rd to pay his respect to a girl he once new. A girl that he once loved and respected._

 _Every year he never failed to forget that day._

 _So on May 23rd 2009, he was back in Mystic Falls to lay a single red rose on her grave, as a reminder of said girl._

 _"Mom...Elena and I are coming home...yeah I know...but-yeah I'll see you soon.."_

 _Damon hears that familiar honeyed voice._

 _He followed the sound and somehow found himself on the bridge, holding a single red rose._

 _"Willa?"_

 _The girl turned around, a look of shock resting on her oval shaped face._

 _Her bright blue eyes went round as she stares at the man in front of her._

 _She brought her phone away from her ear and gulped._

 _"Can I help you sir?" She asks in a whispery tone._

 _"Um. You just look a lot like a girl I used to know?"_

 _"Is that right?" Damon nodded his head._

 _He rubs his head sheepishly and cocked his head to the side, "So who was on the phone with you?"_

 _The girl looks back to her phone and let out an annoyed sounded sigh, "Just my mother, me and my sister snuck out to come to this party but I wasn't having fun and my sister got into fight with her boyfriend and she's saying goodbye to our friends." The girl explained and she spared the flower a questionable look. "What's with the rose D-sir?"_

 _Damon cocked a grin, "It's for a friend, she's...dead and this is for her."_

 _"How did she die?" The girl asks quickly after Damon was finished, before lightly blushing, "Sorry." she whispers but Damon just smirked and let out a chuckle._

 _"It's fine," he said, waking her off. "She died because of an idiot." Damon kept the story short as he held out a hand, "My name is Damon."_

 _"Willow." Willow spoke as she shook the man's hand._

 _Damon let go of the hand and sighed as he looked down at the rose, then back at the girl, "I have to go."_

 _Willow raises her thinned brows, "going to deliver the rose now?"_

 _Damon nodded her head, "my friend was born at 11:34 pm, so I have too."_

 _"Goodbye Damon."_

 _"Goodbye Willow."_

 _The man looked deep into Willow's blue eyes, like he was looking into her soul._

 _"You won't remember this meeting okay Willow."_

 _Willow nodded her head, agreeing with Damon's words._

 _"Yes." she breathed as Damon offers her a forced smile, "Goodbye Willow."_

 _Willow blinked a few times and then she stared into the dark distance._


	2. First Day

Monday-September 8th, 2009

 _Willow blinked a few times once she hears knocking against her bedroom door._

 _"Willow! Get up!" Aunt Jenna yells through the door._

 _The fifteen year old girl groans as she rolls over to the other side of her bed and threw the sheet over her body._

 _"So cold," she shivers as the coldness hits her._

 _Serves her right for leaving the window open at night._

 _"WILLOW!"_

 _"I'm coming!" The teen yells back as she shuffles towards her bathroom._

 _Once she was cleaned from her shower and dressed, Willow exits her bedroom and down the stairs._

 _"Elena!"_

 _"No it's me." Willow tells her aunt as she enters the kitchen and walks towards the plate of pancakes that sat on the counter next to the stove._

 _"You have an appointment with Alice after school-"_

 _Willow sighs as she stabs at the plate filled with pancakes, "I know Aunt Jenna." Willow mutters with a voice filled with annoyance._

 _Willow was annoyed that her aunt always bring up Alice. Willow gets it, she's needs to see her therapist but she believes she's fine. She is fine._

 _All because her parents died a few months ago, people believe she's still broken. But she isn't. Not even a little bit._

 _"Willow..." Aunt Jenna sighs as she watches her niece walks towards the table with a plate filled with pancakes._

 _"Aunt Jenna." Willow forces a smile onto her face and sighed, her blue eyes looking so tired, "I'm okay."_

 _Before Aunt Jenna could say anything, Elena's voice was heard coming down the stairs, "Aunt Jenna! Is there coffee?"_

 _Willow looks up with a mouthful of pancakes and saw that coffee was indeed brewed and finished._

 _"YEAH" Willow spoke with a mouthful._

 _"How did you sleep Elena?" Aunt Jenna asks her oldest niece as she rushed around the kitchen._

 _"I slept well." Elena responds as she walks towards the coffee maker._

 _"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna pauses as she looks at her nieces, a look of total panic returning to her face._

 _"I'm good." Elena insists before she took a sip of her coffee._

 _Willow also nodded her head, "I'm fine as well."_

 _"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"_

 _Elena raises her brows as she sat her mug down, "Don't you have a big presentation today?"_

 _"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now." Willow chuckles as Aunt Jenna looks at her watch, "Crap!"_

 _"Then go. We'll be fine." Willow finishes her last piece of pancake and watched her aunt exit the room._

 _"You okay?" Elena asks her brother, who rolled his head and mumbles "Don't start."_

 _Willow grabbed her bag and stood from her chair, "Let's go."_

 _Elena sighs as she watches her sister rush out of the room._

* * *

 _"Willow are you sure you're fine?"_

 _Willow rolls her eyes at her sister question._

 _She was fine...why can't people understand that._

 _"I'm fine Elena."_

 _Elena watches the girl march down the hallway, towards her new locker._

 _'12,23,15,' Willow thought as she twisted the knob and unlocked her locker._

 _She could feel someone staring at her._

 _She furrows her brows and turned around to see a pair of green eyes staring directly into her's._

 _The man was handsome. He had an athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Willow saw that he had a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He had straight, short, dark blonde hair which is spiked._

 _"Can I help you?" Willow doesn't mean to sound snappy, but she found it weird that the man was staring at her with such force._

 _The man shook his head, thick dark eyebrows furrowed, "No. Um. My name is Stefan."_

 _Willow closes her locker after placing a math book inside and sighed, "Name is Willow."_

 _This Stefan guy nodded his head as the bell rang, "I have yo go to class." Willow tells Stefan, who nodded his head in understanding._

 _"Sure."_

 _And with that, Willow awkwardly walks away from Stefan, but still felt him staring at the back of her head._

* * *

 _While in history class, Willow shared with her sister, she kept her head down and sat in the back of the class._

 _She was in two grades ahead from her twin since she was very bright and tested out of the other two grades._

 _She listens to tanner with her ears but she found herself writing in her journal._

 _"Dear Diary" it began. "Today I saw Stefan Salvatore. I couldn't believe it at first but I remember those deep forest green eyes from anywhere. Why is he here? I didn't say anything about me remembering the past, I just walked away as soon as the bell rang. I wonder if he remembered me. I still remember when I met Damon on the night my parents died. He probably caused the death of them. Wanting to get rid of me. He's in this class. He's staring at me and Elena. Probably because she looks like Katherine. It's strange to have her as my sister. Not Katherine but someone who looks exactly like her. It's hurt to look at my sister. Because she, Katherine, was the reason why I was killed in the first place."_

 _"Miss Gilbert!"_

 _Willow looks up from her journal and saw Tanner looking in her direction._

 _"Yes Mr. Tanner?" She asks with a worried tone._

 _"Are you going to pay attention or I'm going to have to read whatever your scribbling to the class?'"_

 _The class, except Stefan and Elena, burst out into laughter as Willow's cheeks heated up, "No sure." she mumbles as she slouches and closed her journal._

 _"Good...now back to the lesson." Tanner clapped his hands together and started to speak again._

* * *

" _Hello Willow, how have you been?"_

 _Willow sat across from her therapist with an emotionless face._

 _She didn't want to be here. Not that she hated Alice, but she didn't want to be labeled a freak for going to see a therapist._

 _"Willow can you tell me how you feel? I know it been a month since you last came here?"_

 _Willow rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm fine." she mutters but Alice didn't believe her._

 _"Are you still having nightmares?"_

 _Willow's silence confirmed what Alice was thinking._

 _"Okay...So how bad has it gotten?"_

 _Willow sighs and started to speak. "It's getting worse, more vivid and real. I could still feel the car going off the road and into the water. I could still feel the water on me while I'm in the shower. I'm waking up in the middle of the night gasping for breath."_

 _All the meanwhile, Alice was writing everything down in her notepad._

 _"So...the medication hasn't been working?"_

 _Willow shook her head._

 _"I may need to up it to 30MG."_

 _"I'm fine with it."_

 _Alice places her notepad onto her lap. "How was your first day of school..."_

 _Then Willow opened her mouth and explained in less detail about her day._

 _"Willow..."_

 _"What? You didn't ask to explain in loooong details about my day?" Willow shrugs as she saw the clock. "My time is up."_

 _Alice sighs as she spared a glance at the clock and saw it was 4:30. "Okay. Here's the note for the medication."Alice handed Willow the doctor pad sheet and saw her medication name and the 30 MG next to it._

 _"You're coming back in two weeks on the 22nd."_

 _Willow sighed but she nodded her head as she stood up from the soft couch, "see you Alice." and with that Alice watches the young girl exit her room._

 _Alice then let out a long sigh as she looks down at her note pad and red what Willow said._

* * *

Thank you following and favoriting and reading this book. I hope you all enjoy this story. I'm looking forward to this story.


	3. The FlashBack

_Willow sat in class the following day, tired and bored._

 _She couldn't fall asleep last night. The nightmares were haunting her._

 _Not only is Willow haunted by the night her parents died, but she was also haunted by the night she died._

 _She remembered everything of both nights._

 _She remembered the feeling of Damon biting into her, she remembers her screaming, remembers the black dots in her vision. She remembers hearing her her heart beating her her chest._

 _Willow could remember having that dream, which was reality, every month, almost once a week, since she was a child, old enough to remember her dreams._

 _She never told anyone about her memories of her past life, or her dreams, or rather nightmares._

 _She kept it to herself._

 _Even now, no one knows about her past._

 _But she knows._

 _She knows Stefan and Damon Salvatore._

 _She grew up Willa Gilbert. Daughter of Johnathan Gilbert and Victoria Gilbert, sister of William Gilbert. She was born on May 23rd at 11:34 in the night. She grew up with the Salvatore siblings, a year younger then Stefan but still smarter then the man. She loved the brothers and ever since she could remember, Damon gave her a red rose on her birthday._

 _It may have been on her, Willa's, fifth day of birth that she started to like Damon-_

 _"Miss Gilbert!"_

 _Willow is shaken from her day dream when she hears Tanner's voice call out her name._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Not you..the other Gilbert"_

 _Willow sighs in relief when Tanner said that._

 _"Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"_

 _Elena hesitated "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."_

 _Tanner sighed as he crosses his arms and looked at Elena with a tired look on his face, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."_

 _Willow rolls her eye but before she knew it, she hears Stefan's voice speaking up for Elena, "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."_

 _"That's correct. Mister...?"_

 _Willow spoke without thinking, "Salvatore."_

 _Almost every pair of eyes landed on Willow as she sunk deeper into her seat, "I um heard her last name yesterday." Willow lies._

 _"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asks, gaining all the eyes once more._

 _"Distant."_

 _Willow held in her eye roll and sigh as she shook her head._

 _'Distant my ass.'_

 _"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."_

 _Tanner went to turn around, when Stefan started to speak once more, "Actually, there were 27, sir." Tanner and everyone looked at Stefan, even Willow, "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." The room remained silence for a few seconds before Willow hears Stefan's voice once more "The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."_

 _Willow couldn't help but crack a smile as she hears that remark._

 _'Same old Stefan.' She thought._

* * *

 _"Hey Willow, class was fun right?"_

 _Willow looks up to see Stefan walking beside her._

 _She shrugs, "It's okay. Nice comeback with Tanner. He's an ass sometimes." Willow responds as she and Stefan turned the corner._

 _"So. You and K-Elena." Willow mentally curses herself for almost saying Katherine. Thank god she fixed it._

 _Stefan seemed to failed to notice as he began to speak. "It's complicated."_

 _Willow hums._

 _She wanted to ask about Damon. She wanted to know if her killer was back in town but she bit her tongue and kept quiet. She couldn't- no wouldn't spill the truth._

 _That she knew Stefan and Damon were vampires._

 _She suspected Katherine had turned them both on that night._

 _"So..Do you like school?" Stefan asks, trying to make conservation as they walk to science together._

 _Willow hums as she shrugs, "It's alright."_

 _They remained silence as they entered the class room and took a seat next to one another._

 _"Okay class, let's get started' The teacher, Mrs. Choi, claps her hands together with a bright smile on her face._

* * *

 _Willow would have skipped the bonfire if it wasn't for Caroline Forbes._

 _Caroline was her sister's age and very outgoing and bubbly._

 _She was blonde and a cheerleader, two things that Willow disliked._

 _But she loved Caroline like a sister._

 _"He's so hot isn't he." Caroline gushed over Stefan, who was standing alone, rather awkwardly._

 _Willow shivers in disgust, she might hate Damon, but she will always adore Stefan, but she doesn't find him hot, not in that way, "He's not my type." Willow insists as she swished the kegged beer around in her cup._

 _She's not much of a drinker, but Caroline shoved the red cup into her hand once she arrived._

 _"How is Stefan Salvatore not your type?!" Caroline screeches before sighing in a loving way. "He's so hot."_

 _Willow shakes her heads as she stands next to her friend, who kept rambling about Stefan._

* * *

 _The night went on and Willow found herself bored beyond hell._

 _She was sitting on a bench by herself._

 _She texted Elena a few seconds ago about wanting to leave and Elena failed to respond._

 _She went into the woods to look for Jeremy, and maybe the connection was bad and that's why she failed to reply._

 _"Somebody help!" Willow jumps when she hears Elena's voice. Her sister sounded so panicked and alarmed._

 _Willow jumped from her seat and turned around to see Jeremy and Elena rushing towards the table where Willow was just sitting._

 _"Vicki?" Willow hears Matt's, Vicki's brother and Elena's ex, voice as Jeremy laid Vicki down, "Vicki, what the hell?!"_

 _Everyone paused, Willow rushed to get a closer look. Everyone stared at the sight before them._

 _Willow stood next to her sister, hearing Tyler Lockwood, Vicki's boyfriend, ask "What happened to her?"_

 _"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt's voice rose and Willow quickly pulled out her phone and dial up 911, she brought the phone to her ear at the same time Tyler pushed some people back._

 _"Everybody back up, give her some space!"_

 _"Hello, 911, what's you emergency?" A female voice asked from the other line but as Willow went to speak, she hears Elena cry out, "It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood."_

 _Willow's blood went cold._

 _'Vampire' she thought as she looks up, her eyes connected with a familiar forest green pair._

 _"Hello? Anyone there?" The female asks but Willow kept staring at Stefan._

 _'What did you do Stefan?' Willow thought as she hanged up the phone and kept staring at Stefan scared expression._

 _Willow's brows furrowed as she watches Stefan back up and turned around to walk away._

 _'It wasn't you...right?'_

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_ _May 23rd 1852_

 _ **Willa was six years of age when met seven year old Stefan Salvatore and twelve year old Damon outside her home.**_

 _ **She was a pretty young girl, her dark brown hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a very pretty dress because today was the day she turned six and she was very excited to be wearing a very pink dress.**_

 _ **"Happy day of birth Willa." Young Stefan mumbles as he handed the young girl a wrapped up box.**_

 _ **A look of excitement appeared on Willa's face.**_

 _ **"Stefan!" she exclaims as she sat the present down on the steps and hugged her friend, "Thank you." she mumbles into Stefan's ear before pulling back and looking at Damon with puppy dog eyes.**_

 _ **She pouted her lips as she spoke "What did you get me Damon."**_

 _ **Damon looked at the ground before handing Willa a single red rose.**_

 _ **Willa's face light up as she took the rose carefully in her hand, "Thank you Damon."**_

 _ **Willa twirled the rose carefully in her hand, careful of the thorns, and smiled brightly at the older man, her eyes twinkling, "I love it."**_

 _ **Stefan pouted, crossing his arms, "he gets you that present every year." he complains and Willa hugged Damon's gift to her chest as she pouted at Stefan, "I love it."**_

 _ **"Willa!"**_

 _ **All three of them turned their attention in the direction of the woman's voice and saw Victoria, Willa's mother, calling for her daughter.**_

 _ **"Yes mommy."**_

 _ **Damon rolled her eyes but a smile stayed on his face as he watches the girl bounce up the stairs, "Yes mommy."**_

 _ **Victoria smiled as she sighs, "Grandma and Grandpa is coming any minute, take your presents inside and get ready."**_

 _ **Willa turns around and waved to her friends, "Thank you!" she exclaims as she skips to the stairs and collected Stefan's present in her hand and smiled brightly.**_

 _ **"You welcome Willa!" Stefan exclaims to his friend as Damon dragged his brother away.**_

 _ **Willa's eyes followed Damon's frame as she watches him walk away.**_

 _ **"Willa?"**_

 ** _Willa shook her head and looked to her mother with bright blue eyes, "I'm sorry."_**

 ** _Victoria chuckles lightly, knowing exactly what her daughter was doing, "Come on." She held the door open and her daughter entered the house with a few skips._**

 _ **Aliana-Gabriella-Winchester-17- I sent Willow to therapy because she is very affected by her parents Death and wouldn't talk about it so Jenna sent her to speak to someone about it.**_


	4. Salvatore Boarding House

Had to re-publish this chapter. Thank you to the guest who told me. Really helpful. Sorry everyone. Thanks for the follows and favs and reviews.

* * *

Dear Diary.

Last night kept replaying in my mind. I know Stefan must be involved but I didn't think he would be this sloppy. It had to be him. Damon hasn't been here since May...so it had to be Stefan. But he looked shocked. I'm so confused. It was him right?

* * *

 _School was a bore for Willow, so Willow was glad to be hanging out with her friends at the local Mystic Grill._

 _She sat next to Bonnie Bennett, another good friend, and Caroline._

 _Willow kept re-reading past entries in her journal as Bonnie rambled, "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."_

 _Caroline, who hummed, spoke up with a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." The blonde girl turns to Elena, "So then what"_

 _"So then nothing."_

 _Caroline looked like she didn't believe what Elena said, "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"_

 _Willow looks up at her sister, who was folding up a piece of paper, "Nope. We didn't go there."_

 _"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."_

 _"We just talked for hours." Elena tries to get her friends to understand._

 _Willow smiled to herself, knowing that Stefan was still that kind man._

 _"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline smirked as Elena leaned forward, "profound."_

 _Elena slowly smiled before twisting around and grabbing her bag before standing up._

 _Bonnie looks up with a smile, "Where are you going?"_

 _"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."_

 _Willow shuts her journal and Elena asks her sister, "Wanna go with."_

 _Willow hesitated before nodding._

 _"Sure." she forces a smile onto her face._

 _Willow knows where the house was, but she kept her mouth shut. She did her research once she realised her dreams and nightmare was her past life and took a deeper look into Mystic Falls past._

 _Zach Salvatore owned this home, a home built in 1914 to the Salvatore family._

 _"So...are you ready?" Willow asks her sister after they came to a stop._

 _Elena looked a wee-bit scared and hesitated to open her car door._

 _"Yup" But Elena didn't open her door._

 _"Come on..."Willow sighs as she opened her door and exited the car, the gentle wind danced around her. Elena finally opened the door and exited the car. "I'm ready." she states as she and Willow walked to the front door._

 _Elena rose to grab the little door handle and knocked it against the door a few times and Willow's heart was beating against her chest as the door slowly opened up a few inches._

 _"Elena I don't think-" Willow didn't finish her sentence because Elena slowly entered the house._

 _"Stefan?" she calls out and Willow bounced up and down before sighing and entering the house as well. Elena was ahead of her, towards the living room and calling Stefan's name._

 _"Elena, let's get out of here." Willow mumbles as a dark feeling took over her. Something doesn't feel right._

 _She stood next to her sister, tugging on her arm._

 _"Willow, stop it." Elena scolded her sister as she turns around and slowly walking to the opened doorway._

 _Suddenly, a raven came into the room, scaring Willow to death. She let out a tiny scream before abruptly turning around only to let out a startling gasp._

 _There in front of her was Damon Salvatore, handsome as always._

 _They stared into each others eyes, never speaking or looking away._

 _'God I missed his eyes-no Willow don't think like that. He's a killer. He killed your parents and tried to kill you...again.'_

 _Damon's lips slowly turned into a small grin, "Hello there." he breathed out._

 _Elena gulped as she stuttered out, "I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open." Elena had just looked back and her brows furrowed because the once opened door was now closed._

 _Damon cocked his head to the side, "You must be Elena." Damon spared Elena a few seconds before looking back at Willow, "And you must be Willow...I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."_

 _"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena stated with an uncertain voice._

 _"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."_

 _Damon somehow managed to move the girls into the living._

 _Willow couldn't help but to send Damon secret death glares here and there. She regret coming, really regrets it now. Standing in the room with your murder._

 _"Wow. This is your living room?"_

 _Elena didn't see or knew how uncomfortable Willow was standing in that room._

 _'Why is Damon back? Why is he here? What the hell' Willow's heart was pounding in her chest, she could feel it in her ears._

 _Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."_

 _'Katherine...god I hate that bitch.'_

 _"The last one?"_

 _"yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."_

 _"Nope." Elena pops her lips, the room now filled with awkward tension._

 _"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."_

 _"Let me bet, you loved someone but they didn't love you?" Willows took a chance to speak up and Damon turned to look at the blue eyed girl._

 _A look of sadness appeared in her eyes, "Not exactly..." he trails off and Willow's thinned brown brows knitted together._

 _"Hello, Stefan." The girls turned around and saw an cold and emotionless looking Stefan staring at Damon, hard eyes and all,_

 _"Willow, Elena. I didn't know you two were coming over."_

 _"I know. I should have called, I just..."_

 _"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."_

 _Willow stiffens a laugh, knowing perfectly well that Stefan was an adorable child and Damon was lying._

 _Thank you for stopping by, Willa-ow and Elena. Nice to see you."_

 _Willow nodded her head and grabbed her sister's arm, "We should probably go, right Elena?"_

 _Elena turned to say her goodbye to Damon, "It was nice to meet you, Damon."_

 _"Great meeting you, too, Elena."_

 _Damon turns to the youngest and tried to take Willow's hand in his._

 _But the moment their hands a shock of electric ran up Willow's arm. She let out an involuntary gasp before abruptly pulling her hand away._

 _'What the hell?'_

 _Willow looks away from Damon, who was staring at his hand with a baffled expression._

 _"Let's go Willow." Willow nodded her head and went to exit but Stefan was block her and Elena's way._

 _"Stefan...Stefan?"_

 _Stefan, who was staring at Damon intensely, moved to the side, allowing the sisters to pass and leave the house, both confused as hell. Once they were in the car, Elena asks, "What the heck just happened?"_

 _Willow didn't know what Elena was referring to, the handshake with Damon, or the whole Stefan sending death glares at Damon._

 _'It's probably has to deal with Katherine.'_


	5. Vervain

Willow: Hey Care where are you?

Willow: Care?

Willow: Are you asleep still?

Willow: Come on...

Willow: :(

Willow gave up after sending her friend the last text. She puts her phone away as she walks towards Elena and Stefan, who were walking together, smiling and laughing.

"Hey Elena, hey Stefan." Willow greets them with a smile on her face.

Stefan and Elena turned to face the younger girl, "Hey." they both greeted and Elena looked between her and Stefan.

"Willow, Stefan and Bonnie are coming to dinner tonight is that alright?"

Willow recalls the conservation she had with Bonnie last night, how Bonnie got a bad vibe from Stefan and Willow had to keep her mouth shut and not say, "Oh yeah, he's and his brothers are vampires and killers." no she couldn't.

"Oh." she had let out before shaking her head, "Are you sure about that, because no offence Stefan, Bonnie doesn't really like you."

Stefan purses his lips together before nodding, "I'm all in."

Willow nodded her head and and her eyes went wide when she saw a football heading Stefan's way.

"Stefan..." She spoke up, and in seconds, Stefan turns around and catches the football perfectly.

'Holy shit.' Willow thought with a light chuckle as she watches in amazement at how perfectly Stefan throws it back.

Tyler and Matt looked stunned as hell.

"Wow." Elena whispers to her sister and Willow nodded her head.

Tanner was picking random students again today, and thankfully Willow didn't get pick.

Willow was randomly sketching when she hears Tanner repeating Pearl Harbour.

"Miss Gilbert?" Willow raises her head, but Tanner was looking at her sister instead, who was not paying attention.

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner repeated.

Willow sighs as she hears Elena hummed, "Um..."

Stefan looked at Elena and decided to help Elena out, "December 7, 1941."

Tanner sighs and looked at Stefan, "Thank you, Miss Gilbert."

The class, minus a few, let out laughter and Stefan smiled, "Anytime."

Willow put her pencil down, deciding to pay attention to the challenge.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

Willow noted how Stefan didn't hesitate to answer, "1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

After Lincoln, Willow blocked the rest out, already tired of listening, no offence. So the girl picked up her pencil once more and was about to go back to drawing when she hears something that shocked her to the core.

"Okay. Willa Gilbert's death?"

The room remained silence, except for the drop of Willow's pencil.

'Did he just say what I think he just said?'

"How is that fair?" Elena asks with a look of confusion on her face. She didn't understand why Tanner brought that up.

Tanner just smirked and crossed his arms, looking extremely cocky. "Stefan here should know it since he knew about the Founding family archives."

Willows looks over to Stefan, saw his Adam apple bobbing, and sighing, "1864...September 25th." his voice was soft and gentle as he spoke.

Willow feels her chest tighten as she blinked away the tears and picked up her pencil and resumed her sketch.

Dinner was awkward as hell. No one spoke and it was annoying. Willow munched on a piece of chicken as Elena looked at Stefan and asked "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

Stefan smiled, "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

Willow and Elena chuckled but Bonnie remained silence. The eldest Gilbert looks at her friend with a bright smile on her face."Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie shortly spoke and Elena's smile vanished from her face. She reaches forward and grab her glass of wine and took a swig.

Willow swallowed her food and waved her hand around, "Bonnie, tell Stefan about your family?"

Elena nodded her head, thankful for Willow with coming up with that, and Willow just nodded.

Bonnie glared at the youngest before speaking, "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches." Stefan and Willow looked at Elena. Stefan looked shocked and Willow just wanted to strangle her sister.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

Willow knew about Bonnie's past. She remembers looking into her friend's history and found out that she was related to Emily Bennett, Katherine's maid and a witch that was nice to Willow in her past life.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"'

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are."

The doorbell rings once Willow stood up, her brows furrowed, she looks at Elena, "Were we expecting anyone else?"

Elena pursed her lips and shook her head, "No."

Willow heart thumped in her chest as she walks to the front door. Once she reached the door, she reaches for the knob and opened the door.

"Surprise!"

Willow jumped when she hears Caroline's voice. Her eyes went wide as she saw who was standing behind her.

"Caroline...Damon..." she whispers as she looks down at the cake Caroline was holding.

Caroline smiled brightly, "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh." Willow mumbles as she gulped and shuffled nervously.

"Hope you don't mind."

"What are you doing here?"

Willow looks to her left and saw Stefan standing next to her, staring at his brother with hard eyes as Caroline walked inside the house, handing Elena the dessert.

Damon smirked, "Waiting for Willow or Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can..."

Willow eyes bugged out, she shook her head, "he can't!"

All eyes landed on her and Willow blushed, embarrassed.

Damon eyes narrowed as he looked at Willow. 'Does she know?' he thought as he hears Caroline scoff "Get in here."

"We're just...finishing up."

Elena sighed, "It's fine. Just come on in."

Willow wanted to run away. Elena had just invited a monster inside and there's no way to get rid of him now.

Willow glared at Damon as he cocks a smile and entered the house, slowly. "You have a beautiful home, Willow and Elena."

Elena smiled at Damon after she looked at Stefan and her sister with baffled eyes. "Thank you."

"What do you know?"

Willow looks up to see Damon next to her, a look of confusion and curiosity lingering on his face.

Willow shrugs and cleaned the plate in the sink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lies and Damon scoffs, clearly not believing the human girl.

He capture Willow's gaze and looked deep into her eyes, "Tell me the truth."

Willow pretended to fall for the compulsion, her face went blank and spoke in a flat tone, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Damon stayed silence, before he smirked, "Good." and with that he walked off back into the livingroom.

Willow wrinkles her nose in disgust. 'He's a disgusted piece of trash. I just need to get Caroline away from that dick.'

It was the next day and it was the night of the football game and Willow was forced to attend.

She was walking towards Elena's car, going to wait for her sister, when she saw a figure leaning against the car in the dark.

"Hello?" She calls out and the figure pushed himself away from the car and that's when she saw it was Damon.

An annoyed sigh left through her lips, "What do you want?" She rolled her eyes as she stopped a few feet away from the vampire. Damon just smirked, and Willow had to force her heart not to race.

'You hate him! Remember that!'

"I'm hiding from Caroline and I saw you walking this way, so I figure I'll say hello."

Willow scoffs, crossing her arms, "And why are you hiding from Caroline?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

Willow's face showed its disgust as she raises a brow, "Maybe you can find someone your own age now."

Damon chuckles and pouted, "Nah, I like younger girls."

Willow gulped remember her past with the older man.

Damon raises a brow, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em." Damon took a pregnant pause "You want me."

Willow was taken back. 'What the heck?!' she mentally screamed. 'I do not want Damon Freaking Salvatore...well anymore.'

"What did you just say to me?"

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." Willow found herself curling her hand into a fist as Damon looked deep into her eyes for the third time "And right now...You want to kiss me." Damon leaned closer and smirked and that's when it happened.

Damon's reels back, face red as he stares at Willow in shock.

Willow hisses in pain as he clutched her hand to her chest, "I drink vervain Damon, always have. Gotta be smarter next time Damon." It was Willow's turn to smirk when she saw the shock on Damon's red face.

Willow turned around to walk away but paused, and turned back to face the vampire, "And I know you're a vampire Damon." and with that, she walks off, wanting to get the hell away from that man.

'That punch was worth it.'

* * *

Later that night, Willow was asleep, finally a night without a nightmare, when Damon entered her bedroom and watched her chest rise and fall.

"Oh Willa." he mumbles as he walks over to the bed and saw a strand of hair laying directly in the centre of her face. Damon lightly removes the strand and tossed it carefully to the side.

"I will avenge you." Damon spoke softly as he gently caresses her face before leaning down and placing a small feathery peck against her forehead before he disappears from the room.


	6. Stef?

"Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem Stefan."

Willow and Stefan sat across from each other at the mystic fall's grill, neither of them knew what to say.

"Um...so...Damon told me about the fact you know..."

Willow hummed as she drank her water. "That you're a vampire." she spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting anyone to hear them.

Stefan nodded his head, "How did you find out."

Willow decided to keep her secret about being reborn a secret and just made up something. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore died at 17 and 25, and it's no coincidence that you're the same age."

Stefan's thick brows furrowed, "So you just assumed we were vampires from that."

Willow nodded her head.

She remembers when she discovered Damon and Stefan's secret. She can still picture it to this day the blood dripping from Damon's mouth, blood shot eyes, fangs, and she knew what he was...a monster.

"Very smart for your age."

Willow smiles at the other man, "thank you." she spoke softly as she places the glass onto the table.

"So...there was another reason why I came as well Stefan."

Stefan nodded his head, allowing Willow to continue.

"I got my vervain from Zach, and I know he grows it. I want to take down Damon. Tonight."

"What's your plan."

"Maybe injecting him with it. Or let him drink it. It can weaken them right? I know vampires have powers. I did my research."

A sly smirk took over Stefan's face, "I have a plan."

And with that they began to talk.

"Willow! Don't you look beautiful" Carol Lockwood exclaims as she pulled the younger into a tight hug.

Willow pulls back with a giggle or two, "Thank you Ms. Lockwood, and so do you."

The two chit-chatted for a few minutes before parting. Willow went to walk around and Carol greeted the guests.

"Come with me." Willow gasp as she was dragged to an empty room.

"What the hell Damon!" she exclaims as she hears the doors close behind them. The young girl rips out of Damon's grasp and glared at the blue eyed man. "What do you want?" she sighs loudly and shoulders slumped.

Damon eyes stared deeply into Willow's, "How do you know about me?"

Willow rolls her eyes, "Not very hard when you tried to compel me Damon and the scarf on Caroline's neck for the past few days, there aren't hickies under there." Willow moves closer to the vampire, pouting ever so slightly, "Back away from Caroline or I'm going to tell her home, the sheriff, and it'll be game over for you Damon."

To say that Damon was stunned would be an understatement, he feels Willow brushed past him and the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Do you believe Caroline won't remember anything after she wakes up?" Willow asks Stefan as they both stared at a weak looking Damon Salvatore.

The human and vampire were at the Salvatore boarding house, in the cellar, just talking.

"I can't promise anything but I believe Caroline will be alright. Especially now that Damon's locked up."

Willow nodded her head and sighed, "Your plan worked, spiking vervain into Caroline's drink. Really worked." Willow praises as the two of them walked up the stairs.

"You helped."

Willow blushes as she pulled out her phone from her purse, "Crap, Aunt Jenna messaged and called me about 100 times."

"Do you need a ride? I'll drive you back."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Let me just get my coat."

"Thanks Stef."

Stefan hanged inside a few minutes after Willow went outside.

'Stef?' Willa called me Stef. Maybe it's coincidence.'


	7. Wiggles

Willow: So when are you going to tell Elena?

Stefan: I'll tell her soon, just let me tell her.

Willow: Okay :/

* * *

Nothing much happened yesterday at school, and today was now Saturday and Willow was watching Damon along with Zach.

Willow knew Zach for years, ever since her parents introduced her to him at the ripe age of seven. Zach Salvatore offered vervain to the council and to her parents. All her life, or since she was seven, she been ingesting vervain on the daily.

'You could never be too careful.' She always thought.

"Are you sure he won't get out?" Willow asks the other human as they both took a seat on the living room couch, a glass of water in her hand a a glass of whisky in his.

"Positive Willow...Damon...he's too weak to get out and no one knows where he's at except for you, me, and Stefan. So that's good. We'll just dry him out until he's mummified."

Willow nodded her head along with the plan. She liked that plan. Caroline is saved, sure she's hurt by Damon leaving, but it's for the better.

"Are you okay?" Willow asks after a few minutes of silence, she remembers seeing Damon grab his nephew by his neck, trying to kill him or get him to unlock the cage. Zach managed to free himself, making Damon land on the dirt floor, coughing and wee-zing.

"I'm...better, Damon has the strength still, but my neck is getting better." Willow smiles as she stood from the couch, I'm going to look around, it's okay right?"

"Sure go ahead."

Willow slowly made her way through the house, taking in each little thing. She was impressed with how beautiful this house really is. How elegant the floors, and walls are, how beautiful everything was. Willow explored each room, and somehow she ended up going into Damon's room.

"Wow" Willow mumbles as she entered the room, the room was more then average. It had brown boarder on the walls, dark brown wood flooring, a bed, that was resting a bit slanted, and a freaking fireplace.

As Willow walked further into the room, she twirled around in a circle, a smile resting on her face as she saw the bathroom.

"Holy hell, he has a freaking breathtaking bathroom!" She exclaims but then she moved her line of vision to the fireplace but then her smile fell from her face at the object that was resting on top of the fireplace.

"wiggles?" Willow shoulders slumped as she let out a chocked sob as she looks at her old stuff animal.

 _ **1853- June**_

 _ **Willa was running around with seven year old Stefan, giggling and enjoying the warm day.**_

 _ **Damon was leaning against a tree, silently reading a book while at the same time, keeping an eye on his brother and friend.**_

 _ **"Stefan!" The boy laughs loudly as he tags Willa.**_

 _ **"You are it Willa, now you have to count."**_

 _ **The blue eyed girl pouts but closes her eyes anyway and started to count.**_

 _ **The blue eyed young man had a slight smile on his face as he listens to Willa count.**_

 _ **He glances up to see his brother hiding behind a bush and Willa turning around with a smile on her face.**_

 _ **"Stefan! I'm going to fine you~" she sang as she skipped around.**_

 _ **Damon was ashamed for his crush on this young girl, because of the fact that she was six years old and he was older but he can't help it. Willa was something else, something Damon couldn't understand.**_

 _ **"Found you!" Damon chuckles into the book at Willa's exclamation.**_

 _ **"Gotta Catch me!~" Stefan hollers as he ran from his friend. Willa huffs but chased after the older boy.**_

 _ **Damon just finished the last line of the page when he hears a loud cry. He looks up from the book to see Willa on the ground, fat tears rolling down her face, as she clutches her knee.**_

 _ **Damon threw his book to the side and ran over to the young girl.**_

 _ **"Willa?! Are you okay? What did you do!" He yells at his brother who's lip was wobbling and tears brimming in his eyes as he tries to sooth his friend.**_

 _ **"We were playing and Willa tripped."**_

 _ **Willow sniffles as she continues to cry, "It hurts!"**_

 _ **Damon carefully removes Willa's hand and cursed to himself when he sees a cut, with a large amount of blood.**_

 _ **'Ms. Gilbert is going to kill me.' he thought as he looks Willa in the eyes, "I'll be right back, will you be okay."**_

 _ **By this time, Willa was still silently crying and nodded her head, "Okay."**_

 _ **Stefan watches his older brother getting up and running inside.**_

 _ **"Willa I'm sorry." Stefan mumbles but Willa ignored him, not out of spit but she wasn't paying attention to him.**_

 _ **Damon came back a few minutes later with a wet towel and his bear.**_

 _ **"Hey Willa, look at this."**_

 _ **Willa looks up, face red and stained, "This is , whenever I'm hurt, he always makes me feel good." He hands Willa the bear, a smile on his face as Willa held the bear to her chest.**_

 _ **"Twank you Day."**_

 _ **"Your welcome Willa."**_

* * *

A loud male scream knocked Willow out of her day dream.

"What the hell?"

Carefully, Willow walks towards the door, exits the room, and allowed herself to walk slowly towards the stairs.

Her heart pounding in her chest as she walked down the stairs.

"Willow! Leave."

Willow's breath caught in her throat at the words Damon said. "How the hell?"

Damon was panting as he leaned against the wall as Willow got on the ground floor.

"How did you get out? Where's Zach?"

A bad feeling stirred within Willow as Damon looks up at her, face sweating, "He's dead. Now go. I'm hungry and I don't want to feed on you."

Damon watches Willow run to the door and escape.

A soft smile tugged on his face, "Thank you." he pants.


	8. The Truth

**_Mid- September 1864_**

 ** _Willa can't help but to feel jealous when she saw her boyfriend, twenty-five year old Damon Salvatore, talking and laughing with Katherine Pierce._**

 ** _She and Damon have been together since the moment she turned fifteen. Willa remembers that moment even two years later. How Damon gave her a single rose, and confessed underneath the moonlight. It wasn't the first kiss Willa had, sharing one with Stefan just to know what it felt like, but this kiss was better, much better. It had passion, rawness, and love. They took things slow, getting used to the fact that they were lovers._**

 ** _It wasn't until a few months later they made love._**

 ** _It was hard now since Damon was fighting in the army, but they always write one another letters._**

 ** _And Willa never not trusted the older man, but now...she can't help but not trust Damon that much._**

 ** _It's all because of Katherine Pierce._**

 ** _The brown haired beauty that is slowly taking Damon away from her._**

* * *

 _"Oh my god."_

 _Willow looks up from her from her phone later that evening as Elena sat down beside her._

 _"What's wrong?" Her sister asks as she locks the phone, previously searching about vampires, when she saw tears brimming in Elena's eyes._

 _"Hey, what's wrong?" Willow asks once more after seeing that something wasn't right with her sister._

 _Elena stayed silent, wondering if she should tell her sister about the truth that she just discovered._

 _Elena turned to face her sister, a look of seriousness resting on her face, "You can't tell anyone. Promise me."_

 _Willow cocks her head to the side, confusion resting in her blue eyes, "Elena? What's going on?"_

 _"Promise me." Elena firms voice repeated and sighed when Willow nodded her head._

 _"Okay. So don't think I'm crazy because I'm not crazy. But I've noticed lately things about Stefan..." Willow's back straightens when she hears what was coming out of Elena's mouth. 'Oh my god, she knows.' Willow thought as Elena started to speak once more, "I saw a video, Logan Fell helped me, and I saw Stefan, the problem was it was from the fifties, I believe, I'm so confused. The night of the football game, the fight Tyler and Jeremy were involved it, he got cut and then the cut was gone. He never grows old, never gets hurt, his face changed it looked like black veins under his eyes one or two times. He's a vampire...he's a vampire. He confirmed it. He's...how are they real?" Elena was speaking more to herself by the end of her speech._

 _Willow had to act shock and surprise, so she kept silent for a little bit, before gasping, "Are you serious. Oh my god." Willow pretended to be shock to hid the fact that she knows already._

 _"I know. I don't know what to think anymore." Elena wipes a tear from her cheek and sighed as she looked at her hands. "I really liked him."_

 _Willow's heart ached for her sister, all because she looks like Katherine, it doesn't really mean she hates her sister. She just hates how she looks like her._

 _"Are you going to speak to him? Just talk to him and let him explain."_

 _Elena shakes her head, "I just can't. What else could he say."_

 _"Something else, something important, let him explain."_

 _Willow sighed, her sister can be hard headed at times, and Willow didn't want to give up on trying to get Elena and Stefan to work it out because she loves one another._

 _"Try. Let him explain Elena, let him talk."_

* * *

 _The following morning, or mid afternoon, Willow found herself seated with Elena and Stefan outside the Mystic Grill._

 _"You told Willow?" Stefan asks Elena, tone flat but his eyes flashed with understanding._

 _Elena nodded her head, "She needed to know. I couldn't keep it from her."_

 _Guilt flooded Willow's body, but she remained silent._

 _"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire" you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"_

 _"I can tell you whatever you wanna know."_

 _"I know you eat garlic."_

 _"Yes."_

 _Willow raises her brows, when she hears Elena asking, "And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." She was curious as well, but she never asked._

 _A waitress arrives and Elena pauses and Stefan also takes a pause as she lowers the glasses to the table, "Hi, here are your drinks."_

 _"Thank you." Willow and Elena replied at the same time and that's when the waitress leaves and Stefan answers Elena's question._

 _"We have rings that protect us."_

 _Willow looks from Elena and Stefan every time the other asks and answers the question._

 _"Crucifixes?"_

 _"Decorative."_

 _"Holy water?"_

 _"Drinkable."_

 _"Mirrors?"_

 _"Myth."_

 _"You said you don't kill to survive."_

 _"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."_

 _"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"_

 _Willow looks at her friend for his response because she was curious at what he would say._

 _"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."_

 _"He was hurting her!"_

 _"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."_

 _"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Willow suddenly speaks up, her eyes hardening the more they speak of Damon Salvatore._

 _"No. No, none of this is ok, Willow. I know that." Stefan said as his eyes widen and he leans forward slightly._

 _"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"_

 _"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."_

 _Willow closes her eyes, remember back in 1864, the rounding up of the vampires. Her father made her stay in her bedroom, making sure she stays safe. But she wasn't safe, she was killed at the hands of her ex-boyfriend the following night._

 _"Not anymore?"_

 _"There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you two don't tell anyone."_

 _"I can't promise that." Elena spoke but Willow shook her head, "I'll keep quiet." Willow could feel her sister glaring at her but she just focused on her hands, playing with them._

 _"Elena...Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."_

* * *

 _Willow somehow found herself standing where Stefan and Damon used to live._

 _It feels strange being back here, and Willow was trying to control her tears._

 _She misses this place, misses her family and her life back in 1864. She didn't even grow up and watch her brother get married or have children. She had found a journal in the attic a few months back and saw it was from her brother who managed to live until he was an old man and have a few children in his lifetime._

 _Stefan were talking to them about Katherine and a time the brother's were still friends._

 _"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like..."_

 _"Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."_

 _"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?"_

 _"She wasn't just any girl but Damon, he was conflicted. He was in a relationship with another girl at the time. Willa."_

 _"I remember that name, Willa Gilbert. Tanner said that name to you when..."_

 _"I was naming the dates."_

 _Willow looked at Stefan, and he looked directly back into her eyes, "Willa and Damon were years apart in age, but it didn't stop them from falling in love with one another. They didn't know that I knew about them in the beginning, I saw the ways they looked at one another after Willa's fifteen birthday. But Katherine came and it caused a love triangle between the three of them. Willa...she came to me crying on day, saying that Damon broke up with her for Katherine. That he was in love with Katherine and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life."_

 _Willow sniffles and blinked away her tears._

 _Those wounds were still fresh in her mind. She feels her heart aching still, years later, with the pain of that day._

* * *

 _ **Willa was just a young girl when her heart skipped a beat for Damon.**_

 _ **His blue eyes made her heart flutter.**_

 _ **His touches, his soft, warm, and loving touches made her shiver.**_

 ** _They were in love...but that's was questioned when Katherine showed up._**

 ** _Willa thought Katherine was very beautiful. Katherine is an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she has an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes._**

 ** _While Willa was average. She had dark chocolate wavy brown hair, a set of light blue eyes, thin light lashes, light white skin, and the total opposite of Katherine._**

 ** _She still remembers that letter, the one that tore her heart out, and made her cry herself to sleep. Two years wasted. Two years that went to nowhere because of Katherine._**

 ** _"Dear Willa Gilbert." It read. "I will always care for you Willa, please don't forget that. But I can not lie to you anymore. Katherine and I have been seeing one another and sleeping with one another and I have fallin' in love with Katherine. I wish I could have stayed faithful to you, but it wasn't planned. Katherine and I have fallen in love and I plan to be with her for the rest of my life. I hope you understand where I am coming from. I hope you don't hate me Willa, and I hope we can remain friends..Love Damon Salvatore."_**

* * *

 _"So...he just dumped her like that...for Katherine." Elena asks, a look of disgust washing upon her face._

 _"Yup. It broke her heart, and it made me started to dislike Katherine and Damon, but I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with the woman as well."_

 _Willow wanted to throw up, she felt disgusted at what Stefan was saying. All the time she came crying to him about seeing Damon in town, smiling and enjoying life with Katherine, Stefan been doing the same._

 _"How could you Stefan."_

 _Elena and Stefan looked at Willow, both baffled but they let Willow continue, "She was your friend, yet you still slept with Katherine even though Willa was hurting. What kind of friend are you?"_

 _"Willow?" Elena hissed._

 _"I-She needed a friend and you did that."_

 _Willow couldn't believe that. She knew Stefan had feelings for Katherine, but she believed he stoped it when she told him about Damon and that bitch. But clearly he didn't._

 _"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but...Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...Like it or not."_

 _Willow watches with a look of disgust on her face as he bent down and retrieved something._

 _"Is that Damon's ring?"_

 _"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."_

 _"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden."_

 _"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me."_

 _"And how is that?"_

 _"By hurting you two and I can't let that happen...again." He softly spoke the word "again" and Elena didn't manage to catch it, but Willow did._


	9. The Truth Part Two

Thank you for leaving reviews, follows and favs

Thank you for ILOVETMI for leaving me the newest review, hope you enjoy this chapter. I also feel so bad for her. But there will be a twist.

Continuation of Lost Girl-

 _Willow, Elena, and Stefan had just returned back home, when things started to really go downhill._

 _The youngest refused to meet Stefan's eyes after finding out the truth about his lies, and she refused to speak to him as well, even when he tried to speak to her._

" _What the hell? Vicki?" Willow spoke in a firm voice as she entered her living room._

 _Willow had zero idea why Vicki and Matt were in her home, or why Vicki was crying and had this panicking look on her face._

 _"What's going on?" Elena speaks up, confused as to Vicki's behaviour._

 _"She's really messed up." Matt admits._

 _"Willow, Elena, back up."_

 _Willow steps away from Vicki at Stefan's command, but she kept looking at them, wondering what the hell was happening. "Vicki, look at me. Focus." Willow watches how Stefan looked deeply into Vicki's eyes for a few long seconds, "You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine."_

 _Willow went to open her mouth, but Stefan kept speaking, "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on."_

 _Willow watches, in slow motion, as Jeremy and Matt lead the girl out of the livingroom, confused as hell._

 _Elena rushes into the kitchen, passing around._

 _Stefan and Willow entered the kitchen as well, "You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asks the vampire, who inhaled deeply and nodded her head._

 _"Yeah." Stefan replied swiftly._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"She's transitioning."_

 _"Transitioning to what?"_

 _Willow sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "A vampire, what else Elena."_

 _"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."_

 _"H-how does she do that?"_

 _"She has to feed on human blood."_

 _Willow shivers when she hears that, mind flashing back to that night. The nightmares still are there, haunting her._

 _"And what if she doesn't?"_

 _"She'll die. She may only have a few hours."_

 _"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena cried out._

 _"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."_

 _"So when is she gonna know?" Elena hears Willow speak up._

 _Stefan turned to Willow, and spoke slowly, for both girls, "Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice._

 _"The same choice you and Damon made?" Willow shot out, eyes re-connecting with Stefan's._

* * *

 _"What do you want Damon?"_

 _It was now evening, and a few hours since Vicki ran out of the house and Stefan left to go trace her._

 _Willow had just been reading a book when she heard the doorbell ringing. What she didn't expect to see the blue eye vampire that she just so happened wanted to stab through the heart._

 _"Where's my brother." Damon questions the younger, folding his arms over his chest._

 _Willow stood tall, and unafriad, spat out, "He's not here."_

 _"Willow..." Damon warns as he stepped into the house, making Willow back up as he closes the door behind him._

 _The human backed up against the stairs, only a tiny bit afraid at this point._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you Willow." Damon stated, but Willow didn't believe him. "Just tell me about where Stefan is?"_

 _Willow scrunches her nose, "He's looking for Vicki."_

 _"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."_

 _"Did you thank Katherine?"_

 _Damon hummed, "Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"_

 _"I got enough...cheater."_

 _Pained quickly flashes across Damon's face, before it was quickly erased by anger._

 _"Oh, I doubt that." Willow bit her tongue, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." Willow watches Damon walk to the door, opens it, and steps out, as he was closing the door, he turned back, "Oh, tip for later, tell your siblings to be careful who you invite in the house._

 _Willow growls after Damon exit the house._

 _"Bastard."_

* * *

 _"I'm sorry about that." Willow tells Stefan a few minutes after Stefan and Elena broke up._

 _They stood on the front porch, just staring at one another._

 _Stefan purses his lips together, "I'm sorry."_

 _Willow furrows her brows, confused, "About what."_

 _"Everything after you told me about Katherine. I regret loving her while she tore your and Damon's relationship apart."_

 _Willow breath catches in her throat, tears started to blur her vision as she sniffles, her lip shook as she spoke, "How?"_

 _Stefan chuckles as he wipes away a tear, unsure what caused him to cry, losing Elena or talking to his old friend again, "Stef. You used to call me that a lot. Then saying, "I-She needed a friend and you did that." That mistake didn't help. You weren't surprised about Damon and me being vampires, so I had an idea but I have no idea how it's possible."_

 _Willow brought a hand to her cheek and removed a few tears, "You tell me. Damon drained me of my blood, then I was born, still with my memories of Willa's life, the good and the bad. Everything, especially you fainting after we shared a kiss." Willow and Stefan couldn't help themselves, they just burst into laughter._

 _"I missed you." Willow threw herself into Stefan's arms, feeling the same feeling she once felt in Stefan's arms._

 _Safe and warm._


	10. Halloween Carnival

_Dear Diary,_

 _It has been a month since Stefan found out the truth and since then we grew a-lot closer to one another. I've been keeping it a secret from Elena, not wanting to hurt her feeling that I was in contact with Stefan. I still can't believe he knows, that still shocks me to the core that Stefan knows. I didn't expect to see him in my new life, especially not with Damon, but life surprised me. Stefan and I still have zero idea why I was reborn into a new body, or why I still have memories of my past life. Maybe God has plans for me, or maybe its a supernatural reason as to why I am here. So let's talk about anything else. I haven't been going to therapy, and I'm okay and I don't mind, I needed a break and I've been doing better._

 _See You soon._

 _Willow_

* * *

 _Willow hears her alarm going off as soon as she opens her eyes, she had a smile on her face, grateful that she didn't have another nightmare. She hasn't had one in days and each day she wakes up peaceful, she smiles._

 _Willow removes her blanket and tossed herself off her bed, she stumbles to her bathroom, rubbing her eyes on the way and hopped into the shower._

 _After she was dressed, she walks into the hallway and walked until she was in the shared bathroom, to see Jeremy standing in the doorway of his bedroom and Elena about to brush her teeth,_

 _"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" Elena scolded her brother as she looks at his reflection._

 _"What? You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy responds back._

 _Willow raises her brows, "What is going on?"_

 _Jeremy looks at his twin, "I'm going to look for Vicki."_

 _Willow shoulders sank, "Jer-"_

 _"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for." Elena finished for her sister._

 _"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why."_

 _Willow and Elena sighed as Jeremy entered his room, closing the door behind him._

 _The youngest looked at her older sister, "We can't let Vicki go near him."_

 _"I know."_

* * *

 _"Well Hello."_

 _Willow scrunches her nose in disgust when she sees Damon opening the door._

 _Elena and Willow stood in front of the house, both looking at Damon with hard eyes._

 _"Is Stefan here?" Elena asks._

 _"Yep!" Damon pops the "P"_

 _"Damon, where the hell is Stefan?" Willow growls._

 _"And good morning to you, little misses " I'm on a mission"." Damon replied with a sarcastic tone as he leaned against the wooden door._

 _"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"_

 _Damon looked away from staring at Willow to look at the brown eyed girl, "And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"_

 _"If you wanted us dead, we'd be dead." Willow mutters with raised eyebrows._

 _"Yes, you would."_

 _"But we're not."_

 _"Yet."  
Willow groans, asking once again, "Where is Stefan?"_

 _Damon looked back at Willow, before sighing, "He's upstairs singing "The rain in Spain". Knock yourself out."_

 _Willow and Elena stepped aside, allowing Damon to walk out of the house, but Willow and Damon just looked at each other before Damon walked further past her._

 _~Boom Boom~ Willow's heart race as she licked her lip and entered the home along side her sister._

 _Willow closes the door behind her as Elena calls out Stefan's name._

 _"Stefan? Stefan?"_

 _Willow and Elena turns around when they heard a creaking sound before hearing a "Yes."_

 _"Where is Vicki?"_

 _Willow watches Stefan puts a finger to his lip and then motioning it towards upstairs, "She's upstairs." and with that, Stefan walks down the stairs and towards the sisters._

 _"What happens now? Because our brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town."_

 _"What do we tell him?" Willow asks as she gulped._

 _"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."_

 _"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because we're lying to everyone that we care about. What's gonna happen to her?"_

 _"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."_

 _"How long is that?"_

 _Willow head shot up to the stairs once more to see Vicki standing there._

 _Stefan and Elena followed and looked up, "We can talk about that later." Stefan tells the new vampire._

 _"Hey, Vicki, How are you?"_

 _Willow winced, "Elena! Don't say that."_

 _"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki snapped, annoyed and bitchy._

* * *

 _Willow and Elena left an hour or two later, after having a talk with Stefan and Vicki._

 _It didn't go as plan._

 _Elena has a sore neck thanks for Vicki's strength._

 _But apparently Vicki won't leave Jeremy alone, still wanting to be with him. But theres an issue._

 _She's dangerous and Willow doesn't want the vampire near her twin._

 _But now it was night time, and Elena and Willow were in the kitchen of their home._

 _"You gotta call me, Vic." Jeremy began as he spoke into his phone, "I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please." Jeremy hangs up as he reaches into the cabinet for a glass._

 _Elena and Willow spared one another a look._

 _"Jer, wanna hang out tonight?" Willow started to talk as she pops a piece of french fry into her mouth, "You, me, and Elena can go to the halloween carnival tonight."_

 _"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh...sounds fun. Can't wait." Jeremy said but Elena and Willow could hear the uninterested tone in Jeremy's voice ._

 _"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Elena informs her brother, trying to make him see the truth._

 _Jeremy was on his way out of the room, when he turns around and looked at Elena, "What does that even mean, "let her go"?" He pauses before scoffing, "Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"_

 _"Me and Willow think it's for the best Jeremy, I know you may not see it, but trust us Jer. It's for the best."_

 _"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best."_

 _Willow opens her mouth to call out for her twin, but Jeremy dashes out of the kitchen._

 _"We need to do something, something quick." Willow mumbles as she snacks on her fries._

 _"We do. But hopefully tonight we'll take Jeremy's mind off everything."_

* * *

 _Willow was all dressed up within an hour. She was going as a princess._

 _The red dress that Aunt Jenna let her buy fit her perfectly, and she it didn't even show people that she was wearing old beaten up shoes._

 _Elena decided to go as a, slutty?, nurse or just a regular nurse, Willow couldn't tell._

 _The party was in full swing when the siblings arrived at the school._

 _Jeremy decided to just wear a black hoodie and a pair of black jeans._

 _They entered the school and walked towards the gym, where Willow easily spotted Matt, who was wearing what he wore last year._

 _"Hey Matt." Willow greeted the blond hair man as Matt approached them._

 _"Hey Willow, lovely dress."_

 _Willow smiled at the man, blushing ever so slightly at the compliment._

 _"Hey Elena, y_ _ou went with last year's costume too, huh?"_

 _Willow watches Elena and Matt high-five each other with fake body parts._

 _"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." Willow chuckles at that._

 _"Me neither." Matt looks at Jeremy, looking him up and down, "And you're going as...you?"_

 _Jeremy didn't respond to Matt's question, just looking around,_

 _Willow sighed as she explained to Matt that, "He's not talking to us right now. We got into fight."_

 _"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home." Willow's blood slowly went cold, "I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."_

 _"She's here?" Elena breathed out, her breath raising and falling rather quickly as she places her hands on her lips and looked around._

 _"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire."_

 _'Figures' Willow thought as she turned to her right, expecting to see Jeremy standing beside her but imagine her horror when she saw the boy was gone._

 _"Where the hell did Jeremy go?"_

 _"Willow, Elena what's the matter?" Matt said with some alarm, he was confused and now slightly worried as to why the Gilbert siblings are acting like this,_

 _"We've gotta find him." Elena spoke to Willow with panic in her voice before they sped away from Matt._

* * *

 _A while later, Willow let out a sigh of relief when she saw Vicki being escorted out of a room with Stefan._

 _"Oh thank god." Elena breathed out as she and Willow walk towards the two of them._

 _"What's the matter?" Stefan asked as Willow shook her head,_

 _"We lost Jeremy," she looks at Vicki with narrowed eyes, "We were worried."_

 _But what didn't help was that Matt approached them, looking like a concerned brother, "What's goin' on?"_

 _"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Stefan tells Matt, but clearly Matt didn't believe that and what made it worse, is that Vicki spoke up, "I told you to quit bothering me." she lies as she tries to play pretend._

 _"No. Vicki, don't do this." Elena begged but Vicki just looked at her brother, "Matt, he won't leave me alone."_

 _"Matt don't believe her." Willow tries to get Matt to understand but he doesn't._

 _"You need to back off, man." Matt spoke with a firm voice to Stefan._

 _"Matt, it's...it's okay."_

 _"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Willow could feel the tension as Matt got in Stefan's face._

 _Willow went to look at Vicki but gasp when she saw that the vampire was gone._

 _"Oh my god," she yanks on Stefan's arm and Stefan looked down at her, "Stefan, she's gone." she mumbles with a worried tone._

 _Elena and Willow didn't wait for Stefan, they just ran away from them and into another part of the school._

* * *

 _"Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!"_

 _Willow and Elena ran towards the sound of Jeremy's scream._

 _It took a little bit to find where Jeremy was, but now they found him and had to save him._

 _Elena picked up a plank of wood and ran towards the scream._

 _"Vicki!" Elena hollers, earning Vicki's attention._

 _The vampire looked her way, fangs extended and black veins under her eyes, she tosses Jeremy aside, who fell onto the ground with a thud._

 _Willow remained in her place as Elena ran towards the vampire, smashing her with the plank._

 _It didn't do much since Vicki was still living and coming at Elena._

 _Willow watches in shock as she see's her sister go flying into the air, landing on broken glass and broken pieces of wood and junk._

 _Willow felt herself start to panic as Vicki started to walk towards her._

 _But luckily in time, Stefan flashes right in front of her, pushing a growling Vicki into the front of the bus._

 _Willow moved back, stumbling over her feet and falling to the ground._

 _"Vicki!" Jeremy shouted as Willow scrambled to her feet once more._

 _But then it happened, Vicki vanished and everyone froze in fear_

 _Stefan looks at Elena, who was bleeding and groaning in pain before looking at Willow and Jeremy, "Go. get inside. Go!"_

 _Elena, who was gripping her bleeding side, ran away from Stefan, grasping Jeremy's hand in her's and dragged him towards the exit._

 _Willow followed quickly after._

 _Just as Elena and her siblings made it inside, Jeremy was pulled back and knocked over, falling into a trashcan filled with pieces of wood._

 _Vicki grabs Willow, pulling her back outside, and twirled her around and pierced the junction between neck and shoulder._

 _Willow lets out a piercing scream as she feels Vicki bit down even harder._

 _Vicki pulled back for a second and was about to feed on Willow once again, but Stefan, who heard the screams, did what he thought was right._

 _He stabs Vicki with a wooden stake._

 _She bites Elena. Stefan stabs Vicki with a wooden stake._

 _Vicki lets Willow go and Willow stumbles backwards, hands flying to her neck where she feels the blood oozing out of the wound._

 _She watches Vicki gasp, mouth in an "O" shape as she realised what was happening._

 _Vicki looked down at the stake, shocked and confused._

 _Willow swore she saw Vicki starting to cry as Stefan removed the long piece of wood out of her body._

 _At this moment, Stefan started to realise what he had just done._

 _Willow was frozen in shock as she could vaguely hear her brother crying out for the vampire._

 _Willow just watches Vicki slowly die right in front of her and hears the cry of Jeremy in the back ground._

 _After a few minutes, Jeremy was all done crying, Willow looks at Vicki's greyed body and then at Elena and Jeremy, "Stefan, get them out of here."_

 _Stefan pulled out his phone and lead a shocked Elena and Jeremy away from the scene._

 _As soon as Willow saw the three of them leave, Willow fell onto the ground, tired and broken._

* * *

 _It didn't take long before Damon arrived to the scene, he see's who was on the ground and spoke up "_ _You should go. I got this."_

 _Willow, who had tears in her eyes, looked up, "How could you. This is all because of you." Willow stood up, after having some difficulties and glared at the vampire._

 _"You confuse me for someone with remorse."_

 _Willow shakes her head, how is this the same man she grew up with, what changed him?_

 _Willow pulls her hand back, and went to slap the vampire but he was quicker, he grasp the hand tightly, making Willow groan and hiss in pain._

 _"None of this matters to me. None of it." Willow rubs her wrist after Damon let it go._

 _"What kind of person are you. How can you live with yourself after killing so many people. So many people die around you because fo you and you say it doesn't matter? It matters, and you know it."_

 _Then she did it, she strikes him, making his head turn to the side._

 _Willow was panting now, breathing heavily as Damon turns to look back at her, eyes cold as they glared at her._

 _He looked at her neck, seeing and smelling the delicious blood, "Willow, you need to wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." he stressed as he glared at Willow._

 _Willow snarls, "Didn't stop you before." She mutters in a soft whisper before walking away from the scene, a few tears falling from her eyes._

 _"Hey."_

 _Willow looks up to see Stefan standing in front of her._

 _"I brought them home, I was wondering if you needed a ride..."_

 _Willow silently nodded her head and remained silence as Stefan used his vampire speed to get them back to the Gilbert Home._

* * *

 _Willow didn't enter her home, she sat numbly on the front porch swing._

 _Elena was inside, comforting Jeremy as Stefan and Willow stayed outside._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _Willow sighed but just stayed silent._

 _They stayed silent until Elena came out._

 _Stefan stood up, his eyes red, as they looked at one another._

 _"Are you okay?" Elena asks him, and Stefan looked at the ground with a sigh, before looking back up. "I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh..." Stefan couldn't continue, so he changed the subject, "How's he doin'?" he asks, referring to Jeremy, who was a mess in his bedroom._

 _"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."_

 _"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything."_

 _"Can you make him forget?"_

 _"Elena..."_

 _"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."_

 _"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right._

 _"I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it." Willow looks to the sidewalk and saw Damon strolling down the path._

 _"It's what we want." Willow mumbles as she looks at Stefan and Elena with glossy blue eyes._

 _"What do you want him to know?" Damon asks Elena and Willow, looking back and forth between the siblings._

 _Willow licks her lips and coughed, "tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back." Willow stated and Elena finished the rest "That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."_

 _Damon nodded his head and walked onto the porch and entered the house._

 _Elena sits down next to Stefan on another bench and Willow listened to the conservation._

 _"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since."_

 _"Is that what you want?" Stefan asks Elena, trying to keep himself strong._

 _Elena inhales deeply before nodding, "Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you."_

 _After the confession, Damon comes back out of the house, and just says "It's done."_

 _Willow stood up, blue eyes connecting, Willow walks towards Damon, dress flowing around her, and brushes past him and into the house, Elena following after._

 _Unlike Elena, Willow doesn't want to forget about everything. She doesn't regret meeting Stefan again, definitely Damon, but not Stefan._


	11. A New Friend

_**Thank you all for the follows, reads, and favs, I really love the warmth of everyone and the support. Love you all.**_

* * *

 _ **1853- November 1st**_

 ** _"Stef!"_**

 ** _Willa ran into Stefan's arms as soon as she saw him._**

 ** _She almost tripped as she got out of the carriage but she managed to survive._**

 ** _"Happy day of birth Stef! I got you a present!" Willa exclaims as she smiled brightly at the green eyed boy._**

 ** _The young boy was neatly dressed as he was getting ready to spend his day of birth at a dinner with the Gilberts tonight._**

 ** _"Hello Willa"_**

 ** _The young girl pulled back and saw Damon walking down the stairs of his home, smiling at the young girl._**

 ** _Willa's heart fluttered as she shyly looked at the dirt driveway._**

 ** _'He looks so good' Willa thought with a giggle._**

 ** _"Hello there Damon," Willa mumbles as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._**

 ** _"Let's go Willa and Stefan." Damon said as he took Willa's hand in his and lead her back to the carriage._**

 ** _Her brother, William, rolled his eyes, only six years old, at the ripe age of twelve, could tell that his sister had a crush on the fourteen year old, and he found it annoying._**

 ** _His sister was too clingy with Damon, and Damon's too nice to push her aside._**

 ** _Or so William thought._**

* * *

 _It has only been a day since Vicki death and Willow found herself sitting in the sheriff's office, answering questions on Vicki's disappearance._

 _"Where did Vicki say she was going?" Liz asked and Willow shrugged._

 _"She didn't say where she was going. So I have no clue."_

 _"Did she tell her brother where she was going?"_

 _"If she didn't tell me, then I wouldn't know if she told Matt._

 _"So you had Stefan Salvatore go talk to Vicki?"_

 _Willow nodded her head, tired and wanting to leave this office, "Vicki was a troubled girl and I was afraid that she'll get my brother to try new types of drugs. So Stefan, being my sister's boyfriend, we asked him for his help. I just wanted to help my brother."_

 _"Any signs of aggression or violence?"_

 _Willow pouts her lips and shook her head, "No."_

 _"So you believe Vicki really has left town?"_

 _Willow nodded her head, "I believe she left."_

 _A few minutes later, Willow exits the office to meet up with her siblings and aunt._

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _Willow nodded her head and soon enough, they were walking out of the station._

 _Willow saw Stefan on the street below and new it wasn't the right time to wish him a happy birthday._

 _"I'll meet you guys at the car."_

 _Jenna nodded her head and Willow left with her aunt and Jeremy, leaving Elena behind to speak to Stefan._

* * *

 _Later that evening, Willow, Elena and Jenna were resting on the couch, just talking about anything and everything when Willow started to text Stefan._

 _Willow: Hey! Happy early birthday! Stef!_

 _A few minutes later, her phone vibrated._

 _Stefan: Hey, this is Lexi, a friend of Stefan's. He told me about you Willow, nice to meet you. Stefan's out catching some dinner._

 _Willow: Nice to meet you Lexi. How do you know Stefan?_

 _Stefan: About 1864, October I believe._

 _Willow: You're a vampire!_

 _Stefan: Yup._

 _Stefan: Hey, I'm dragging Stefan to the bar tomorrow, would you like to join us._

 _Willow: I would love to._

 _"Who are you texting?" Aunt Jenna asks as she looks at her niece._

 _Willow looks up from her phone, "Just a friend." She admits as she locks her phone._

 _"Can you keep it down over there?"_

 _"Why, what'cha doing over there?"_

 _"Homework."_

 _Willow knits her eyebrows, and all three of them sat up and looked over to where Jeremy was sitting._

 _"Since when do you do homework?"_

 _"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..."_

 _Willow, Elena and Jenna share surprised glances._

 _"What do you think?" Elena asks the both of them._

 _Willow raises a brow and asks "Alien?"_

 _"Some sort of replicant." Guessed Jenna._

 _Jeremy sighed, "He can hear you."_

 _'What did Damon do.' Willow thought as she kept eyeing Jeremy._

* * *

 _Willow enters the Grill the following night, seeing how crowed the place was._

 _Today was a crazy day._

 _Firstly Willow discovered that Bonnie is a witch because she did something with feathers._

 _Elena and Willow were impressed, but Willow slightly knew there were more then met the eye with Bonnie._

 _Especially because she was related to Emily Bennett._

" _How the hell?" Willow looks up as she nears the bar and saw a blonde haired woman looking at her with a look of shock on her face, "You look just like her." the woman breathed and Willow raises a brow, "Just like Willa?"_

 _The blonde nodded and smiled, "You must be Willow, I'm Lexi."_

 _The human and vampire shook hands, "It's nice to meet you" They both smiled at one another and Willow raises a brow, "I guess Stefan told you about me."_

 _Lexi nodded her head, "He told me about you and Elena, how you were reborn with memories, and that you we're Willa, the girl he couldn't stop talking about and comparing me too when we were together."_

 _Willow felt herself blush a deep shade of red as she wince, "Sorry about that."_

 _Lexi waves her off, "It's fine, you were his first best friend, I get it. So..." Lexi links their arms together and led them to the bar. "how cute was Stefan as a young boy." and that caused Willow to burst out into fits of laughter._

* * *

 _ **Willa sat next to Damon as Stefan sat down on the other side at the dinner table at the restaurant later that evening.**_

 _ **Willa tried to keep her heartbeat down as Damon places a hand on her shaking leg, "Willa, are you okay?"**_

 _ **The young girl just nodded her head, pursing her lip together as she gave him a sideway look, "I'm okay." and yet, Damon still didn't remove his hand from her knee, just kept it there, stroking.**_

 _ **"So son, how does it feel to be an year older." Stefan's father,** **Giuseppe, asked to his son as he cut some of his meat.**_

 _ **"I am enjoying being a year older father, Willa had given me a perfect present, Jane Eyre, I'm honestly can't wait to start reading it," Stefan looks towards Willa and smiled, "Thank you Willa."**_

 ** _Willa nodded her head, a smile resting on her face, "You're welcome Stef. Anything for you."_**

 ** _Damon grip on Willow's knee grew harder and Willow gasp in shock._**

 _ **"Willa dear, are you alright?" Willa's mother asks with concern and Willa abruptly looked away from Damon's profile and towards her mother.**_

 _ **"Yes mother, sorry about that." Willa apologised as she licks her lip.**_

 _ **'What is Damon doing?' Willa thought as she tries to keep her breath calm as Damon began to stroke her knee once again.**_

* * *

 _Willow cheers for Stefan as the man knocked some of the billiard balls into the pockets._

 _Lexi and Stefan shared a high five and Willow just laughs as she watches them._

 _"So...Willow here tells me that you were so adorable when you were a child." Lexi laughs as she shares a smile with Willow._

 _Willow sighs longly, "Stefan was such a cute little boy, had these bright forest green eyes and soft dirty blonde hair. So cute. You should have seen after we kissed. He fainted and rolled down the hill we were sitting on. He landed in a puddle of mud. It was hilarious." Willow see's Stefan rolling his eyes, and Lexi bursting out into laughter._

 _" .God." Lexi clutches her stomach as Stefan punches both Willow and Lexi in the shoulder._

 _"It wasn't that funny." claimed Stefan who rolled his eyes once more._

 _Willow shrugged, "It was pretty funny." Willow giggles as she smiles at Stefan, not noticing a pair of eyes on her from across the bar._

* * *

 _Willow was enjoying Lexi's company as she returns from speaking to Elena._

 _Stefan had filled the human in what Lexi and Elena were speaking too._

 _"Awe Stefan." The human oohed as the vampire lightly blushed._

 _The blonde hair vampire returns with three empty shot glasses, "_ _Yep, I drank yours, sorry." Lexi informs the two of them and yet Stefan just smiled at the blonde, "Thank you." Lexi understands why Willow was smiling and why Stefan was thanking her, she sighs and shook her head with a smile on her face, "You weren't supposed to be listening." but she saw the closed smile and sees his face, "I was feeling epic, whatever." Willow giggles as Lexi mumbles those words._

 _"Awe Lexi is such a softy." She giggles as Lexi shot the human a playful glare._

* * *

 _"Looks whose now best of friends."_

 _Willow lets out an annoyed sighed at the voice that belongs to none other than Damon Salvatore._

 _Willow drowns a shot before licking her lip and wincing at the taste._

 _"What do you want Damon." Willow growls as she spares the blue eyed man a few glances._

 _"Just wanted to get something to drink, excuse me." Willow moves her body aside as Damon squeezes in between Lexi and Willow._

 _"All right, the shots are a bribe." Willow watches Lexi place two filled shots in front of Damon, "I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"_

 _"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award."_

 _"Cut the crap Damon," Willow watches Damon drown one of the shots, " we all want to know." Willow adds and Damon sighs_

 _"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan."_

 _"What is it?" Lexi asks with a curious look on her face._

 _"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?"_

 _Willow sighed as she picks up the other shot and brought it to her mouth._

 _It felt like the world turned into slow motion,Willow's eyes looked up when she hears a gasp._

 _"What are you doing?!" Damon exclaimed in a whispery tone after Sheriff Forbes injected Lexi with vervain._

 _Willow's eyes widen in shock as she watches the sheriff turn to Damon "Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me."_

 _Willow watches the sheriff and her deputies carry a loopy Lexi away._

 _She hops off the stool and saw Stefan pushing his way through the crowd._

 _"What did you do!" Willow exclaims as she pushed past Damon, making him stumble a bit to the side._

 _Damon watches the dark haired girl quickly chases after the police._

 _"I'm sorry Willow." The vampire whispers._

* * *

 _'No." Willow gaps as she saw the scene in front of her._

 _She was just started to love being friends with Lexi. Loved her personality and how friendly she was being to Willow._

 _But Willow was standing a few feet away from the now dead Lexi, who laid all greyed out on the ground, Damon standing over her, and Sheriff still pointing the gun._

 _Willow's heart dropped into her stomach as her eyes connected with Damon, who was still holding the stake he used to kill Lexi._

 _"Get her in the car quickly." Willow hears the sheriff speak to Damon, who nodded his head and agreed._

 _Willow backed up, trying her best to keep herself from crying._

 _'Damon just loves killing Stefan's best friends.' Willow thought before turning around and running away from the scene._

 _Not noticing the hurt that flashes in Damon's blue eyes._


	12. Revenge

_Thanks for the follows, favs, and comments._

* * *

 _It has been a while since Willow saw Stefan, the vampire hasn't been in school, probably still morning the lost of Lexi._

 _It has been about an month since then and that night still haunts Willow._

 _Damon...he's more then a monster. He something Willow can't describe. The Damon she remembers was kind and sweet, we'll before Katherine came to town, and now, Willow can't see why she fell for the man in the first place._

 _Today, Willow was sitting in history class, sketching a flower, when she hears a new voice speak up._

 _"Good Morning everyone." Willow looks up to see a man entering their classroom and placing a few things onto the desk._

 _'He's our new teacher?' Willow thought as she watches the man rubbing his hands together and then grabbing the chalk._

 _"Alrighty."_

 _The man writes his name on the chalkboard as Elena mouths "Are you okay?" to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugs and Elena turns away, a worried look appearing on her face._

 _"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know." This guy says as he turns to face the class, "Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Ala-ric" but it's "A-la-ric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."_

 _Willow had a small smile on her face as she finishes her sketch._

 _She's going to like this guy._

* * *

 _So, Willow sat next to Elena as they listened to Bonnie talking about her weird dreams._

 _" And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods."_

 _Willow raises a brow, "Then you see Emily?"_

 _Bonnie humming answers Willow's question, she then looks at the siblings, "Do you two believe in ghosts?"_

 _Willow nodded her head, if vampires and witches exists, then ghosts must exists as well._

 _"Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now..."_

 _Bonnie cuts off Elena with her admission "Because i think I'm being haunted."_

 _Willow cocks her head to the side, "Why would Emily be haunting you?"_

 _"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers." Willow's eyes fell onto the necklace. She met Emily a few times back then and she never saw Emily wearing that. "A witch's talisman."_

 _"And it all started when you got the necklace?"_

 _"I think she's using it to communicate with me."_

 _"Okay, what does Grams say about it?"_

 _"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop."_

* * *

 _"So Damon keeps trying to get this necklace from me! He even showed up saying things like, "_ _I know that she's using it to creep inside of you_ _." how does he know that?!" Bonnie explained as she drove Elena, Willow, and herself down the road after school._

 _"He's bad news, Will and Elena. He really scared me."_

 _Willow shakes her head from the back seat, "Stay the hell away from him Bonnie. Don't trust him." Willow warns the witch as Elena nodded her head, "I agree with Willow, stay as far away from Damon as possible."_

 _"I'm trying! He just keeps showing up."_

 _"Are you busy tonight Bonnie?" Willow asks her friend who shook her head, "Then you're sleeping at our place tonight. Aunt Jenna won't mind."_

 _Abruptly_ _, Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road._

 _"Whoa!" Willow exclaims as she slid to the other side of the back seat and looks at Bonnie in shock as the witch hopped out of the car._

 _"Where the hell is she doing?" Willow asks her sister as she watches Bonnie fling the necklace away from her and into the field._

 _Bonnie returns to the car and got back inside and sat down and Elena turns to her friend with concern eyes, "_ _Are you okay?"_

 _The Witch nodded her head, "Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner."_

 _"What's your Grams gonna say?" Willow voiced and Bonnie turned to face the youngest, "Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?"_

 _The eldest Gilbert sighs as Bonnie puts on her seatbelt, "Okay, then."_

 _And with that, Bonnie was driving away from the necklace._

* * *

 _Willow, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena are preparing dinner at Willow's and Elena's home. It was silent, no one talked. Caroline and Bonnie were still angry and annoyed at one another because of that stupid necklace._

 _So to get this resolved, Elena gives Caroline a stern look._

 _The blonde hair girl sighs as she looks in Bonnie's direction, "I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."_

 _But instead of looking pleased liked Caroline would have expected, Care saw guilt, "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"_

 _Willow puts down her knife as she watches the scene before her, "You threw it away?" Willow hears the annoyance in Caroline's voice._

 _"Not again." Willow mumbles to Elena as Bonnie tries to get Caroline to understand, "I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."_

 _"You could have just given it back to me." Willow noticed that Caroline was pissed as hell, but tried to keep her anger under control._

 _"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena shot out, and Willow made an "O" shape with her mouth as she stayed out of the conservation._

 _"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline said as she tries to change the topic for the night._

 _Bonnie sighs as she waves towards her bag, "Mine's in my bag."_

 _Willow continues to chop chicken as Caroline rifles through Bonnie's purse for the manicure kit, "So, Elena...how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" She asks her friend as she kept digging around._

 _Elena hesitated to respond, I don't know, Caroline." she spoke with annoyance as she chewed on a fry._

 _Caroline quietly scoffs, "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?"_

 _"What?" Replied Bonnie and Elena gasp out "Caroline!" astonished by Caroline's attitude at the moment._

 _Willow's jaw dropped when she saw the exact same crystal that Bonnie threw into the field being held by Caroline._

 _"What the hell?" Willow whispers in shock as she kept looking at the necklace._

 _'It's not possible.' She thought with a soft voice._

 _Caroline places the necklace onto the island counter and Bonnie held her hands up, "I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear."_

 _Elena and Willow nodded their head, confirming what Bonnie was saying, "It's true. We watched her throw it into a field!" Elena admits the truth as Caroline rolls her eyes, frustrated with what she was hearing, "Then explain it." she asks the three of them and Willow looks at Bonnie with knitted brows,_

 _"It has to be Emily."_

 _Bonnie nodded her head, "Yeah, Emily."_

 _Caroline, who was so confused, asks "Who's Emily?"_

 _Bonnie looks at Caroline with a straight face,"The ghost." The blonde hair girl shook her head in a mocking manner "Oh, the ghost has a name now?"_

 _"Caroline, please." Elena shushes Caroline as Bonnie turns to the Gilbert Sisters, "I wonder why she won't leave me alone."_

 _"What is going on?" Caroline raises her voice, catching the three of the other girls attention, " Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."_

 _Willow sighs, shoulders slumping, "Care, you know it's not true. We love you."_

 _Bonnie didn't hold back, she told the truth, "Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen."_

 _"That's not true."_

 _Bonnie inhales deeply before confessing, "I'm a witch."_

 _"And don't we all know it?"_

 _"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."_

 _Willow shoulders slumps as she watches Bonnie exit the room with an annoyed look upon her face._

 _"Caroline, she's telling the truth. You don't listen." Willow tries to explain but once again it was like Caroline didn't listen._

 _"I listen. When do I not listen?"_

* * *

 _Willow found herself sitting in a circle along with her friends and sister in the middle of Elena's bedroom._

 _The lights were off and there were at least four candles sitting in the middle of the circle, light and giving the only light to the room._

 _"What are we doing?" Bonnie questions Caroline as the blonde closes her eyes and took a deep breath._

 _"I don't know." Elena replies as looks at her blonde friend._

 _"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes." Willow does what Caroline says and closes her eyes and took a deep breath, "Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her."_

 _"Emily, you there?"_

 _Caroline, Elena and Willow peaked, opening their eyes up._

 _"Really? "Emily, you there?" That's all you got? Come on." Caroline complains as Bonnie sighs "Fine, geez." Everyone closes their eyes once more, and spoke once again, this time more properly, "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."_

 _The room remained slightly, no one said a word but they all reopened their eyes and gasp when the candles immediately flare stronger._

 _"Did that just..." Willow trials off, shocked and kinda scared._

 _"Yeah, it just happened." Caroline nodded, scared herself._

 _The room suddenly dipped in temperature and Willow and Caroline both shivered and tried to warm themselves._

 _"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie tries to play it off but Elena shook her head._

 _"We don't have AC in the room." The eldest Gilbert explains._

 _The candles flared again, scaring the girls once again._

 _"Ask her to show you a sign." Bonnie slightly shook her head, "Ask her." Caroline pushed and when Bonnie didn't say anything, Caroline took it into her hand, "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."_

 _They wait a moment, breaths held in, but nothing happens._

 _"See? It's not working." after Bonnie said that, the windows burst open, scaring all four of them. Care, Elena and Willow movs away from the window, scared as hell as Bonnie stood up, ripping her necklace off "I can't, I'm done." and throws it on the ground next to the candles, which blow out, scaring her more "Get the light. Please, get the light!" Bonnie exclaims, "Hold on. I got it." Willow and Elena both got up, and ran towards the light switch. Elena reaches it first and switched the light on._

 _"You guys, the necklace. It's gone."_

 _Willow moves back into the room and indeed, the necklace was gone._

* * *

 _The girls are standing in the aftermath of their séance, shocked. Bonnie searched under the bed, while Elena looked at Caroline with a disappointed look on her face, "Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."_

 _Caroline, who had her arms crossed, looked offended, "What? Well, I didn't take it."_

 _Willow jumped back when she saw a figure walking past Elena's door, Caroline looked to where Willow was staring and saw nothing, "What? What happened?"_

 _"Jeremy! Are you home?" Willow walks into the hall to check for her brother, but saw no one. At this moment, Bonnie sees the crystal on the floor in the bathroom and she walks to go get it. "Guys..." Willow walks back into the room an watches Bonnie slowly enter the bathroom. Willow, Elena, and Care walks towards the bathroom and Willow looks at Bonnie's face after the witch picks up the crystal then out of nowhere, The door slams shut as soon as she's inside the room. "You guys open the door!" All three girls ran towards the door, trying to open in and banging on the wood, hearing Bonnie screaming "Help me!"_

 _Willow, Caroline and Elena pound on the door as Bonnie screams for help._

 _"Try the other door." Elena screams out to Bonnie, before telling Caroline and Willow, "I'll check the hallway." Elena rushes away and Willow and Caroline continue to bang on door._

 _"Bonnie!" Willow cries out as she tries to open the locked door. The lights flicked on and off and it was scaring the hell out of Willow. "Bonnie!" she screams out once again, and after a few seconds of horror, Elena returned to her bedroom and then Bonnie's screams stops and the door unlocked. ._

 _The door opens. Bonnie stands with her head in her hands._

 _"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asks Bonnie as the sisters took a few steps closer to the bathroom. Bonnie kept her head in her hands for a few more seconds before looking up, and Willow knew something was wrong, Bonnie's face was voided of any emotions. "I'm fine. Caroline scoffs and shook her head, looking pissed off, "Unbelievable. You were totally faking it."_

 _"Caroline, come on." Elena stated but Caroline cut the woman off, "No! You scared the hell out of me." Willow closes her eyes as she hears Caroline leaving the room._

 _"Bonnie?" Elena asks as she also notice a change with the other woman. The woman looks back at the sister, "I'm fine. Everything's fine."_

 _But as Bonnie was leaving the bathroom, the reflection in the mirror showed someone other than Bonnie._

 _It showed Emily._

* * *

 _"I can't believe I fell for it."_

 _Caroline was outside the bedroom, pacing around in the hallway as she complained about what had just happened._

 _"Elena spoke to Bonnie, "Are you okay?" Bonnie rushes out of the bedroom, saying such things as she must be going._

 _"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline spoke up as Bonnie took a few steps down the stairs._

 _Elena sighs and spoke softly, "You guys can't leave."_

 _"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."_

 _Bonnie looks at Willow, "It's nice to see you again."_

 _'Again?' Willow thought as Bonnie inhales deeply, "thank you for having me. I'll take it from here."_

 _"Where are you going?" Elena asks Bonnie as the witch turns around to have her back to the girls, "Back to where it all began."_

 _Elena yells out Bonnie's name "Bonnie! Bonnie!" then realisation hit Willow like a truck, her eyes went wide "Oh My God! Emily!"_

 _Once she reaches the bottom of the steps, Bonnie/Emily turns around and raises her head to look up the stairs, "I'm sorry Willow. For everything Katherine had done to you. I know Damon wants revenge, but I can't let him release them all. It must be destroyed."_

 _"Wait!" Willow rushes down the stairs, but Bonnie/Emily manages to leave the house before Willow reaches the ground floor._

 _"Emily!" Willow reaches for the knob of the closed door, but the door wouldn't budge open. "EMILY!" She cries out as she hears thuds against the stairs._

 _"Willow, what did she mean?" Elena asks as she descends down the stairs along with Caroline, "_ _What's happening?"_

 _Willow looks back, a look of alarm on her face, as she tries to opened the door once again, "I don't know. The door, it's not..."The door finally opens, and Jeremy walks in. The girls scream, and Jeremy is really confused._

 _"What the hell?!" Jeremy exclaims as he enters the house and walks into the kitchen._

 _Caroline shakes her head, tired and scared, "I'm outta here." Willow tried to speak as Caroline shakes her head still and wonders out of the house and down the stairs of the porch._

 _"Willow, what was Emily talking about?" Elena asks as Willow waves her sister off as she pulls out her phone and dialled up Stefan's number as she furious ran her hand through the ends of her hair._

 _"Stefan." She breathed out as she gulped._

 _"Willow? What's up?"_

 _"Emily is Bonnie, she possessing her. She knew about me, said that that she was sorry for what Katherine had done to me and that Damon wants revenge, but she can't let him release them all. It must be destroyed." Willow pants as she walks onto the porch._

 _"Where do you think she went?" Stefan asks the human, sounding a bit out of breath from the other line. Willow stutters slightly as she spoke, "I don't know." but then her eyes widen, "the Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan."_

 _"You and Elena just stay there. I'm gonna go find her."_

 _Stefan hangs up and Willow then closed her phone._

 _"Willow, what the heck is going on?"_

 _Willow looks to her sister, and sighed, "I'll explain everything, but we have to go."_

 _Then Willow and Elena took off, running out of the house and running to the car._

* * *

 _Stefan had arrived at the ruins first, and noticed something on the tree, as he grew closer, he saw it was his brother. He pulls Damon off of the tree branch._

 _Damon, was was in pain, lets out some groans as he fell onto the ground, groaning out, "It hurts. This is why I feed on people."_

 _Bonnie/Emily took a break from drawing the pentagram on the ground. "Stefan."_

 _The green eyed man turns around to face the witch "Hello, Emily."_

 _"I made a mistake, these people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."_

 _Stefan's thick brows knitted together, "What do you mean evil?"_

 _" Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon growls as he tries to stand up, the pain in his stomach still caused him to groan out._

 _"I won't let you unleash them into this world."_

 _"Them?" Stefan looks back at Damon, a look of disbelief washing upon his face. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"_

 _"What does it matter?"_

 _Stefan turns back to face his former friend, "Emily, tell me what you did."_

 _"To save her, I had to save them."_

 _"You saved everyone in the church?"_

 _"With one, comes all."_

 _Damon found the strength to stand up and stumbled to his brother, who stood up, "I don't care about them. I just want Katherine."_

 _Stefan gripped his brother's arms, shaking his head, " I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."_

 _"The two aren't mutually exclusive."_

 _"Damon, you can't do this."_

 _Damon pushes back against his brother, "Why not?! They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."_

 _"27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."_

 _"This town deserves this."_

 _"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."_

 _"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much," Damon looks towards Emily, "and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."_

 _"Things are different now."_

 _"Don't do this. I've waited years to kill her." Cried Damon as he tried to beg Emily to stop what she was doing._

 _"Kill who?" Stefan shot out._

 _"Katherine! Who else!" Damon exclaims as he pants, "It's all her fault that Willa died. I've waited years to kill her, to get my revenge against the bitch. I need this, I need this to make myself feel better. I need this to put my heart at ease."_

 _Stefan was surprised to hear that, he was informed earlier that night that Damon was trying to get Katherine out to be with her again but that was clearly not the case._

 _"It wasn't Katherine's fault you went to Willa's home, it was your fault! You killed her. You drained her of blood and broke her neck. You cheated on her and broke her heart. You don't deserve to get revenge for her death when it was at your hands."_

 _Damon looks back at Emily, "Please Emily. Let me get revenge for Willa!"_

 _"I'm sorry Damon, but if I free her, I'd free everyone. I can't free them. I won't." The long piece of wood drops fro Emily's hand and she yells out,"Incendia!" Emily raises Bonnie's arms and The pentagram Emily carved into the dirt around her is set ablaze, and flames create a wall between Emily/Bonnie and Stefan and Damon._

 _"No! No please." Damon begs as Emily removes the necklace and held it so Damon could see it. His eyes were glossy as he begs and begs Emily to think twice._

 _"Bonnie!" Elena's screams out as Willow and she ran towards the fire. Stefan moves away from Damon and the fire runs towards Elena and Willow, blocking them from going any further. Damon lets out a loud cry of "No!" when Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace into the air, and it explodes above them. The orange/red sparks fell around them, once the spell is complete and the crystal is destroyed, Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Bonnie looks down before she finally reawakens, and looks around in horror, having no idea what had just occurred or how she appeared where she was. At this point, Damon is furious, having lost his chance to get revenge on this town and for Willa, and since his deal with Emily is off, he runs over to Bonnie, and snarls as he bites Bonnie and feeds on her._

 _Bonnie lets out a piercing scream as Damon continues to feed on the witch. Stefan was there in seconds, pushing Damon away and Bonnie falls backwards onto the ground, eyes closed. Willow and Elena was there a few seconds later, both shocked and scared. They both didn't want to lose their friend._

 _Stefan kneels next to her and checks her pulse, he looks up to face the sisters, "She's alive, but barely. I can save her." He bites into his wrist and brought it down to Bonnie's mouth. Willow watched how Bonnie started to groan and her eyes fluttered opened. Elena and Willow watches in shock as Bonnie's wound closes up right before her eyes._

 _"Her neck, it's healing." Elena cries out._

 _Willow looks back at Damon, her face scrunches up in one of disgust, "Screw you Damon." she spat._

* * *

 _Later that night, Willow and Elena sat on Elena's bed, silently looking at Bonnie, who was silently sleeping._

 _"Willow...what did Emily mean?"_

 _Willow wipes away a tear and she lets out a shaky sigh._

 _Today was a lot to process._

 _"Elena. I never told you this but...there something about me that is different."_

 _"How so?"_

 _Willow inhales deeply, "I knew Damon and Stefan when I was a kid. I grew up with them." Elena tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?" Elena asks as she scratches her head._

 _Willow looks down and saw she was playing with her hand, "I was born in 1847 and was reborn in this body when Damon killed me in 1864. Damon and I were in love and he killed me." Her voice cracked towards the end as she spoke, "He was everything to me but Katherine showed up. I don't know how or why I was reborn again. But here I am. Living life. I've been haunted by the night of my death. I'm so sorry I've never told you. But I was so afraid."_

 _"Wait...you knew Stefan was a vampire before I told you?"_

 _Willow nodded her head, confirming what her sister said._

 _"I'm so sorry. I promised Stefan."_

 _"Leave." Elena's voice was firm as she ordered her sister to leave._

 _"Elena..."_

 _"Now!"_

 _Bonnie groans as she turns in her sleep._

 _Willow shoulders sank as she nodded her head and left the room, wiping her tears as she left and closed the bedroom door._


	13. Disappear

_Thanks for the Follows, Favs, and Comments!_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _The following day, Willow found herself catching a ride from Aunt Jenna since Elena decided to leave early and not care about how Willow got to school._

 _Willow knew Elena was mad, but not this mad._

 _It pained Willow as she wonders down the hallway, passing Elena and Bonnie on her way to her locker._

 _Bonnie offers her a "I'm sorry" look, and Willow knew that Elena must have told her what Willow told her last night._

 _It's not like Willow didn't ever want to tell her sister the truth, but Elena would have thought she was crazy. Maybe she should have confessed earlier and not lie to her sister since the moment Stefan came to town but she promised Stefan._

 _And if she had to choose between them...well sorry Elena, she choses Stefan._

 _Willow: Hey, how are you?_

 _Stefan: I'm fine..How are you, did you tell Elena about everything._

 _Willow: Yup_

 _Willow: and she hates me._

 _Stefan: She doesn't hate you_

 _Willow: Yes she does. Are you still leaving town._

 _It took Stefan a few minutes to respond and in the meanwhile, Willow opened her locker and took some books out._

 _Stefan: Planning on leaving but something got in the way._

 _Willow: What exactly_

 _Stefan: Theres another vampire in town. Don't know who but I need to find them before I leave._

 _Willow sighs, maybe she should leave town, go to New York and create a new life, away from Mystic Falls._

 _Away from her old life._

 _Away from her current life._

 _Away from Elena._

 _Away from the supernatural._

 _Just away from her lives._

* * *

 _Willow avoided her sister throughout the day and into the evening._

 _Today was career day at the school and Willow was just wondering around, bored and uninterested in anything._

 _At the age of fifteen, Willow wasn't sure about her future._

 _What did she want to be?_

 _Willow wasn't sure._

 _Maybe an artist._

 _Writer?_

 _Painter?_

 _Willow will never know for sure._

 _"Be a teacher"_

 _"Work as a Nurse"_

 _"Be an anchor."_

 _Willow sighs as she reads the sighs as she made her way through the school._

 _"Why am I even here?" Willow mumbles to herself as she twirls a piece of her hair around her index finger._

 _"Hello Willow."_

 _Willow pauses and looked to her right and saw Logan Fell right in front of her._

 _"What do you want? If you think you can get to me to help you get back with Jenna, then you're mistaken" Willow informs the man, who just smirked._

 _Apparently Willow didn't know who she was messing with._

 _In the empty hallway, Logan just smirked, "No. You're mistaken."_

 _Willow raises a brow as she saw Logan walking closer to her._

 _"You're so pretty Willow."_

 _A look of disgust washes upon Willow's face, "And you're so disgusted."_

 _Logan just let out a few chuckles, "So sexy when you're like this."_

 _Willow rubs the back of her neck, awkward as hell, "Okay...i'm just going to leave."_

 _Willow started to walk backwards, but Willow gaps when she felt her slamming against the locker._

 _The human let out a chocked sob as she saw Logan's face changing, black veins under his eyes, and sharp fangs in his mouth._

 _"You're-you're a-_ "

 _"A vampire. Yes I am and I'm hungry."_

 _With his free hand, Logan covers Willow's mouth and moved his face to her neck, piercing her skin with his fangs._

 _Willow lets out a muffle scream as Logan messily drank from her body._

 _"Yummy." Logan pulls back, licks his lips before resuming his previous activity._

 _It didn't take long before Willow felt the weakening of her body, the black dots in her vision was familiar to her as she felt herself passing out._

 _Logan pulls back, letting Willow fall to the ground, the wound in her neck oozing out dark red blood, her eyes closed, heart rate slowing down._

 _The vampire pulled out a rag to clean off the blood. After he was done, he puts the rag in his back pocket and bent down and picked up Willow in a bridal way before carrying her away._

* * *

 _"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb."_

 _Stefan was outside the school, talking to his brother at the same time Elena exits the school and looks around for Stefan. Stefan sees her but doesn't acknowledge her.]_

 _"What happened? Are you ok?" Stefan asks his brother as he leaning against the railing._

 _"No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot." Damon was standing shirtless in front of the mirror as he takes his shirt off."Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him."_

 _"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." Stefan informs his brother, who scoffs and then sighed, "You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"_

 _"He's working the crowd."_

 _"Where's Willow?" Damon asks as he puts on a new shirt, a black button up one._

 _"I've seen her but I haven't been able to locate her."_

 _"Well, I'll be right there."_

 _Elena approaches Stefan as he hangs up his phone._

 _Elena crossing her arms over her chest "So. Anything you'd like to share?"_

* * *

 _Sheriff Forbes was currently driving in her car. heading home so she could talk to her daughter about what happened tonight when her phone started to rings and she answers it._

 _"Where are you?" She asks the caller as she grips the wheel tighter._

 _One the other line, Sheriff hears Logan fell speaking, "Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds."_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire and maybe turning young Willow into one as well."_

 _Sheriff's blood ran cold at the admission of Logan's._

 _"You have Willow as well?"_

 _Logan hums as he stops at an intersection. Before he could speak, Logan was whisked out of the car, his body rolled several times away from the car, and groaned._

 _Logan got up and charged at Stefan, who was the one to vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out of the car, but Logan wasn't expecting to see Damon standing beside his brother, aiming and shooting a gun at Logan, who falls to the pavement._

 _"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon mutters as Logan laid groaning on the ground, he turns to his brother and muttering "Get her out of here."_

 _Stefan goes around to the passenger's side to retrieve Caroline, not noticing the girl laying in the back seat._

 _Sheriff Forbes, who was still on the phone, voiced up, alarmed by the shots fired, "Logan, what happened?! Logan?"_

 _Damon jogs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone, "Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon."_

 _"Where is Caroline?" The mother asks, tone filled with worry._

 _At this point, Stefan grabs Caroline and vamp speeds out of the area._

 _"She's ok. I'm on Elm Street." and with that, he hangs up before moving to the back of Logan's truck and opened it to see what he wanted...a tire iron._

 _"Gonna try this one more time." Damon stated as he swings the tire iron, indicating that he will harm Logan as he walks closer to Logan, "Who turned you?" he asks as Logan struggles to sit up, "I told you I don't know." he hisses as Damon started to examine the tire iron. "This tire iron here could take your head clean off." he then holds the tire iron in a swinging position, "Is that your final answer?"_

 _"How can you side with them?"_

 _"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" Damon once again tries to get answers out of Logan but Logan exclaims, "I don't know!"_

 _Damon made a face and lightly shrugged before saying, "Oh, well. You're screwed." and with that, Damon raises the tire iron above his head and started to swing it towards Logan's head, who held up one of his hands, begging Damon to stop what he was doing, "_ _Wait, wait! I do know."_

 _"You're lying." Damon snarls as Logan cries out, "You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?"_

 _"If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon threatens with a deadly look in his blue eyes. But Logan insists that he was telling the truth and wasn't lying, "I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church."_

 _As he finishes speaking, distant sounds of sirens were heard._

 _Damon lets out a sigh of annoyance as he looks back at Logan. "Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!" Damon instructed Logan as he weakly and humanly tried to hit the vampire. Logan, following Damon's orders, made it look real as he throws throws Damon against his car and vamp speeds off. At the same moment, Sheriff Forbes gets out of her car and runs over to Damon._

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"She's ok." Damon pants as relief flooded on the Sheriff's face, "My brother's taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff." Damon rose from the ground, clutching his arm in his act, "I just wasn't strong enough."_

 _Sheriff looks around, and saw that Logan Fell was gone._

 _"Where's Willow?" She then asks and Damon's brows knitted together._

 _"Willow? Why would Willow be here?" Worried at the Sheriffs question, Damon ran a hand through his hair, "Liz?"_

 _Liz sighed, "Logan said he had Willow and that he wanted to turn her. I don't know why-" Damon turns his back to Liz and ran over to the back seat door. He threw it open with human strength and his eyes went wide when he saw the dark brown haired girl laying in the back seat, eyes closed, a wound in her neck and the smell of blood._

 _"Oh my god." breathed Liz, "Is she alive."_

 _With his vampire hearing, Damon could detect the sound of a faint heartbeat._

 _"Just barely." Damon admits as he gingerly pulls Willow out of the backseat and into his arms._

 _It felt familiar, like he was holding Willa on that faithful night. He remembers begging her to wake up, giving her his blood, to heal her wounds and save her. Remembers crying as he held the girl to his chest that night._

 _"We have to get her to the hospital!"_

 _Damon nodded his head as he walks over to the Sheriff's police car and carefully enters it, still holding Willow as he slid into the back seat._

 _"It's going to be okay." Damon softly whispers in Willow's ear as they drove to the hospital._

* * *

 _Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do. But it didn't stop Damon from doing this._

 _He enters the hospital later that night, after leaving the ruins once he got the phone call from Liz citing that Logan Fell was killed and believing that Damon was the person who killed him, because in all honestly, it wasn't Damon, it was the history teacher, Alaric._

 _But he was angry, and needed to get out of town, but he wasn't going to leave without Willow. So he compelled the staff to allow Willow to go, citing that she was awake and wanting to go home._

 _So he carried Willow out of the hospital a little bit later, and walks over to his car and laid her in the backseat, before covering her with a blanket once he saw her shivering._

 _He closes the door before opening the driver's door and hoping inside and slamming the door behind him._

 _He was so close...so close to killing Katherine after so many years. So close to getting his revenge._

 _"Who the hell killed him?" Damon wonders aloud as he starts his car._

 _Willow, who was still out of it, let out a groan as Damon puts his car in reverse and started to drive away._


	14. Secret is Out

_Willow's eyes flutter open as the car went over a bump._

 _"Rise and shine Willow."_

 _Willow just snuggles into her blanket as she was about to fall back to sleep._

 _'WHAT THE HELL!' Willow's eyes bugged out of her heads and she quickly sat up after realising who's voice she just heard._

 _"Damon?!" she exclaims, "Elena! What the hell!"_

 _Her sister turns around, a look of relief flooded into her eyes, "Oh thank god." Elena mutters before sighing loudly, "Willow, calm down."_

 _But Willow just shook her head, "No. Why am I here? What, where the hell are we?!" Willow moves to the side widow and looks out, "This is not Mystic Falls!" Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she couldn't breathe. Her hand flew to her neck and felt something there, a white bandage tape from the hospital. She rips it off and felt for a wound, but all she felt was her skin._

 _"What the hell happened last night?"_

 _"What was the last thing you remember?"_

 _Willow narrows her eyes, brows knits together as she tries to focus on the events of last night but her head was pounding like hell at this point._

 _"I...I um...I remember..." Willow was having trouble forming seconds._

 _"Logan attacked you and I found you." Damon cuts Willow's trouble short as he turns onto another road._

 _"Wow, my hero." Willow replies with a sarcastic tone as she glared at her ex from the back seat._

 _"Willow." Elena said with a stern voice, earning a grunt from Willow, "Whatever. Where are we?"_

 _"Georgia" Damon sang and Willow's eyes went wide as she exclaims "Georgia! Why the hell am I in Georgia?"_

 _"Long story short, I'm on business and thought you two needed a break."_

 _"I don't need a break, I want to go home." Willow orders and hears Damon sighing loudly._

 _"Willow, just calm down, you'll go home in a day or two. Just relax and have fun."_

* * *

 _Willow wasn't pleased to be in the same car as her sister and Damon, she rather be as far away as the pair but sadly she couldn't._

 _"You brought us to a bar?" Elena asks once Damon stops his car right in front of Bree's Bar._

 _"Damon, Willow and I are not old enough. They're not going to let us in." Elena informs the vampire as both siblings exit the car. Willow stretched and Damon rubbed his hands together, a smirk pulling at his lips._

 _"Sure they will."_

 _Willow found herself following her sister and Damon into the bar. Damon kept rubbing his hands together even after the walked inside. The woman behind the bar looks up from cleaning and her face turned into one of shock. "No. No, it can't be. Damon." Willow watches the woman hopping over the counter to stand right in front of Damon, and Willow couldn't help but feel her stomach stir as the woman started to speak, "My honey pie."_

 _The woman then grabs Damon's face and kisses him passionately._

 _Willow felt her throat tighten as she abruptly looked away. It pained Willow, pained her to the core, as she watches the man she once loved kiss another woman, a much prettier one. Willow could feel Elena's eyes on her, probably wanting to know if she's okay since Elena did know that Willow's past with Damon._

 _Willow eyes stung but she blink the tears away as Damon and the woman pulled back from the steamy kiss._

* * *

 _Willow learns that the woman was the owner of the bar, Bree, and that she has a history with Damon._

 _Bree was back behind the counter, while the girls and Damon sat at the counter. Bree was pouring liquor into shot glasses as she shouts, "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" Bree places three shots in front of the vampire and the humans, "Drink up!" and with that, Damon and Bree picked up their glasses and brought them to their mouths._

 _"Ahh. Whoo! " Bree turns to Elena, "So, how'd he rope you in?" Bree then pours herself another shot._

 _Elena's eyes widen as she shook her head, denying what Bree said, "I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his..."_

 _Bree turns to Willow, "Then you must be dating Damon?" Willow quickly shook her head, a look of disgust quickly appeared on her face . "I'd rather kill myself."_

 _Damon held in a wince as Bree smiles and pours more alcohol._

 _Elena could feel the tension starts to rise and she quickly tried to change the topic, "Okay. So, how did you two meet?"_

 _"College."_

 _Elena turns to Damon, taken back, "You went to college?"_

 _Willow saw Damon smiling, "I've been on a college campus, yes."_

 _Willow rolls her eyes, 'what's new.'_

 _Willow really wanted to kill herself when Bree started to talk about her past involving Damon, "About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."_

 _" She's a witch," Damon whispers to Willow and Elena._

 _"Changed my world, you know."_

 _Willow was so freaking annoyed, 'can't they find anything else to talk about.'_

 _"I rocked your world."_

 _Bree looks at Willow, sensing how awkward Willow was being, "He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe." Bree looks back at Damon, folds her arms and asks the question she been wondering since she saw Damon walk in, "So, what is it that you want?"_

* * *

 _Willow was texting Stefan, telling her that she was kidnapped by his dick of a brother._

 _Stefan: Are you okay?! Did her hurt you._

 _Willow: No. I think he healed me. My wound is gone._

 _Willow uses her free hand to trace the area where Logan bit her, and nodded her head, "Yeah it's gone."_

 _Stefan: That's good, not good that you got hurt because of Logan but because you're safe._

 _"Willow can we talk for a second?"_

 _Willow slid her phone into her back pocket as Elena sat beside her on the porch._

 _"What do you want Elena? Wanted to rub it in my face that Damon never cared for me."_

 _Elena shook her head. "I wanted to say that I was sorry. I should have talked to you more about your past life instead of throwing you out of my room and ignoring you at school. I'm so sorry. That night was a lot to take in and I couldn't handle anything else. Did you know?"_

 _Willow cocks her head to the side, "Know what?"_

 _"That Katherine and I look alike."_

 _Elena didn't expect Willow to nod her head, "I did and I had some short of hatred for you for years. It pained me so much. Damon was my first love and what he did hurt me. Seeing that you looked like Katherine, just reminded me of it over and over again." Willow confesses and Elena could feel herself pursing her lips together and nodding her head. It pained her to hear but she needed to hear this._

 _"Do you still love Damon?"_

 _"Are you kidding. After he cheated and killed me, screw Damon." Willow huffs as she looks in the distance._

 _"I'm sorry for not telling you about Stefan ahead of time but I wanted him to tell you. Took him a while and sucks that it happened that way, but it was for the best. I assume."_

 _Elena laughs as she smiles "Let's go back inside."_

 _Willow nodded her head and both sisters stood up and walked back inside._

* * *

 _Willow doesn't know how it happened, one minute she was sober and bored, and the next moment she was drunk as a skunk and having tone of fun._

 _Willow was rolling her hips as she messily ran a hand through her hair._

 _"Oh my god I love this song!" Willow slurs after she returns to her seat next to Damon, she looks at his profile, making the vampire look up from his plate of fries._

 _"You're staring."_

 _Willow swore the room was spinning as she exhales softly, "What happened to you Damon?" This caused Damon to furrow his brows, "What do you mean?" He asks, rather curious as Willow pouts, "You used to be so sweet. I still remember when you gave me wiggles when I wouldn't stop crying."_

 _Disbelief. Damon was in disbelief. 'What did she just say.'_

 _Damon was just about to say something when Willow's finger jabbed him in the chest, "You. Broke. . I've should have seen it coming. Katherine this. Katherine that. I saw you guys kiss after you dumped me. It broke me." Willow drunkly admits as she hiccups. "Did you even love me?"_

 _"Willa?"_

 _Willow shook her head, "I'm Willow now." she admits as she stumbles out of her seat._

 _"Willow..." Damon reaches out to grab Willow's arm, but Willow ripped it away from Damon, "Don't touch me." Willow hissed before drunkly stumbles away from Damon, who was still reeling from the news that was just dropped on him._

 _"It's not possible." Damon just sat there, shoulders slumping as he tries his best to keep not shed a tear. He needed to man up. 'Come on Damon.' He shook his head a few times, trying to grow up. He pushed himself away from the counter, noticing that Elena was gone as well, he didn't waste any time before he followed where Willow went._

 _"Willow?" Damon leaves the bar, closing the door behind him, and it wasn't until he was walking a few inches away from the bar that he spots something on the ground._

 _He bent down to pick up the object._

 _It was Willow's phone._

 _Damon walked somewhere around the bar, to a factor. It has an electric fence, a large metal container that was probably holding some kind of liquid and then he saw her._

 _"Willow." He mutters as he walking closer to where a dazed and confused Willow stood, beside her also confused and baffled sister._

 _"Damon, no!" Elena's scream for-warned Damon, but the vampire wasn't prepared for a man to vamp speed to him and attacks him with a wooden plank with supernatural speed. The man hits him repeatedly and Elena tries to help her sister stand up on her own._

 _"What the hell?!" Damon asks, out of breath as he laid in pain on the ground. The mystery man then did the unexpected, he pours gasoline on Damon._

 _"No!"_

 _Willow sobers up quickly, running along side of Elena closer to Damon and the man, but The man turns to look at Elena, revealing vampire teeth. He hisses at the girls, causing them to step back an inch or two, afraid and terrified._

 _"Who are you?" Damon wheezed out, hissing at the pain he was feeling all throughout his body._

 _"That's perfect! You have no idea."_

 _"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Elena asks, generally scared for Damon's life._

 _The man turned around, his eyes glossy and Willow could tell that he was both pissed and upset at the same time, "He killed my girlfriend." He then faces Damon once again. He pours the rest of the gasoline on Damon's body, "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"_

 _Damon coughed, "Nothing."_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?"_

 _Willow heart ached as she watches helplessly as the man strikes Damon repeatedly with the bat._

 _But then she took in what the man was saying, her eyes went as wide as they could as she shouted out, "Your girlfriend was Lexi! She mentioned you a few times when I was with her, she told me how you met and fell in love. How you wanted to spend the rest of your life together. But she said that you were human."_

 _"I was." The man turns around, sniffling as he did so._

 _Elena was taken back "Lexi turned you?"_

 _"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."_

 _"She loved you. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away.""_

 _"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make."_

 _Willow shook her head, face red, eyes filled with tears, "Please. Don't kill him. Please." Willow begs the man as he lights one of the matches._

 _The man looks back at Willow, "I heard what you said inside. He broke your heart right. Don't you want him to pay."_

 _Elena looks at Willow, the man looks at Willow, even Damon pushed himself onto his elbows to look at Willow. Willow was having an inner debate with herself. But in the end she shook her head._

 _"Lexi was a good friend to me. She was good to Stefan. She was good, she was smart and she knew you must have been good as well. Damon deserves death, he deserves to be killed. Yes, he hurt me to the core and I would love to be the one to kill him just like he killed me. You're not like him, you're not bad, evil, you're pure and good. Lexi wouldn't have picked you if you we're like Damon. Be better then him. Please." Willow begs, lips wiggling as she gets chocked up._

 _Lexi's boyfriend picks up Damon, looked Damon exactly in the eyes. The man had red eyes, black veins under his eyes, and snarls as he throws Damon against the side of the building, but stops attacking him after that._

 _Damon was left groaning and moaning from the pain._

 _"Lexi would be proud." Elena informs the man._

 _The man nodded his head before vamping away._

 _Willow stood frozen as Elena runs to Damon's side._

 _"What did I just do?" Willow allowed herself to say as she looked at her feet._

* * *

 _Elena was on the phone a few feet away from Willow, who was leaning against the front of the car, waiting for Damon to leave the bar and unlock the door._

 _"Jenna I know...but..."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Willow jumped and turned to face Damon, who had a cold expression on his face as he stared at the young girl, who shrugged , "What would I say Damon? Hey its me Willa? The girl you cheated on and killed born in a new body? Like that's not a sign that this girl is crazy. You didn't deserve to know that I'm alive again, that's I have a new life without you and Stefan. I was given a chance to live again, for some supernatural reason, I'm alive. I hate you. Don't get me wrong. I saved your life today, not because I still loved you. But because you healed me last night and you compelled my brother after Vicki's death." Willow walked closer to Damon, "I said the truth. I will get my revenge against you. On my own terms. I will be the reason why you'd be dead."_

 _Tension was thick between the human and the vampire, but apparently Elena couldn't sense it._

 _"Hey, are you two ready."_

 _Willow fakes a smirk and nodded her head, "Sure thing, now Damon, unlock the door and lets go home."_

 _Damon did what Willow said and got inside and unlocked the door for the humans. Willow and Elena hoped inside, Elena in the front and Willow in the back, "Finally, going home." Elena exhales as she closes her eyes and relax._

 _"Yup. Going home." Damon mumbles as he pressed on the gas, his grip on the wheel grew tighter as his jaw clenched._


	15. The Dance between two ex lovers

_Dear Diary,_

 _Guess what. Elena was adopted. I know right. I was shocked as hell when Elena told me. I felt so bad for her. Apparently, Stefan was the one to rescue us from drowning. He got to my side first and saw that I looked like Willa and got me out first before going back for Elena. I still can't believe it myself. Damon and Stefan were both in town at the same moment, kinda weird. But back to Elena, apparently she's pissed at Aunt Jenna for not telling her sooner. Damon has been trying to contact me, but I've been ignoring his phone calls and text messages. It's for the best._

 _Until Next time,_

 _Willow._

* * *

" _Can't believe Caroline is forcing me to attend this stupid and boring dance," Willow complained as she rummaged through Elena's closet. Her sister was currently in the shower, getting herself ready as well._

 _Willow was wearing a light blue polka-dot dress along with a pair of light blue heels. Her hair was curled and resting neatly on her shoulders._

 _"Where is it?" Willow whispers to herself as she tries to find this light blue scarf that she swore._

 _The compass on the bed, the one that could pin point a vampire, was spinning. Willow pauses, hearing the spinner turn and turn._

 _She pulls away from the closet and frowned. "Jeremy? Jenna?" Willow calls out as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom archway after hearing what sound like a squeaking on the stairs._

 _With Elena still in the shower, Willow knows it's not her._

 _Backing up, Willow rushes towards the bed, grabbing the compass to see that it was indeed spinning in different directions. Willow grabs her phone, totally forgetting about Elena. Sorry Elena, and running out of her room, quickly dialling Stefan's number._

 _'Pick up. Pick up' Willow thought and sighed when the other line picked up the phone._

 _Willow rushes down the stairs, panicked and scared._

 _"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?"_

 _Willow didn't have time to think about Damon answering Stefan's phone._

 _"Damon, where's Stefan?" She breathed out as she got the the ground floor, the spinner still going off like crazy._

 _"He's on his way to you and Elena. Forgot his phone."_

 _Willow's shoulders dropped in relief, 'So that's why this is going crazy.'_

 _"Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning." Willow lightly chuckles, not noticing that right above her, a vampire, Named Noah, is braced to the ceiling looking down at her. "I guess Stefan must be here."_

 _'We'll you're welcome." Damon replied sarcastically._

 _"Da-" Willow was cut off by a thud from behind her, still on the phone, she spun around and let out a startling gasp._

 _"Willow?" Damon voice sounded worried from the other line as the vampire._

 _Willow drops her phone as the vampire grips her by the arms and moved his face near her neck._

 _The human screams attracted another vampire._

 _"Willow!" Stefan arrived at the perfect time to throw the vampire across the room._

 _The vampire landed with the thud, as well as Willow, who fell onto her butt and slid to the column, bumping her head in the process._

 _Willow hears the shower turn off upstairs as the vampire speed out of the house. She could still hear Damon speaking on the other line, something about him coming._

 _"Willow, are you okay?"_

 _Stefan helps a shaky Willow onto her feet as she hears someone running upstairs._

 _"Willow!" Willow turns her head to see Elena, just in a white bathrobe, rushing the down the stairs. "What the hell happened?"_

* * *

 _Damon got to the Gilbert house in seconds._

 _Once he heard Willow gasping, he knew something wasn't right and when he heard a thud and a loud scream, he was out of his house in milliseconds._

 _"What the hell happened?" Damon asks just seconds after bursting inside the house. He let out a sigh of relief when he sees that Willow was alright and not hurt._

 _Thoughts were running through his head. What if Willow was hurt. Dead. Turned. Damon wouldn't be able to live if he loses Willa again. Sure Willow was mad at him for what he did to Willa, but hopefully they could move past it and maybe try again...down the road, after Willow forgives him and after Damon seeks his revenge against Katherine._

 _Once Stefan and Willow filled Damon and Elena in with how everything went down, the youngest human and vampire were seated on the couch, Elena was sitting in the armchair as Damon paced around._

 _"How did he get in?"_

 _"He was invited in." Willow admits, remembering seeing his face yesterday and Jeremy inviting him in._

 _"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan informs his brother with a solemn expression on his face._

 _"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"_

 _Willow turns to face Damon, a look of disbelief washes onto her face, "Yeah, he told me that he wanted to take me out on a lovely date and kiss me." Damon huffs as Willow rolls her eyes, "But in all seriousness, he didn't. He just wanted to kill me."_

 _"And you have no idea who this is?"_

 _Damon's brows furrows, "No." but Stefan looks unconvinced, Damon sighs loudly, "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."_

 _"_ _You think there's more than one?" Elena asks from her spot, and Damon spared her a glance, "We don't know." Damon sits on the arm of the couch._

 _"Damon, he was invited in." Damon nods, understanding what Stefan is hinting at._

 _"Then we go get him tonight." Damon then looks at Willow and Elena, "You two up for it?"_

 _Elena raises her brows, kinda skeptic at what Damon was saying. "What do we have to do?"_

 _Damon looks at Elena first, "Let your boyfriend take you to the dance." and then he looks at Willow, one brow raise, a smirk pulling at his lip, "You Willow will stay beside me. and we'll see who shows up."_

 _"That's a bad idea." Both Willow and Stefan spoke up, both hating the plan, for different and similar reasons._

 _"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot."_

 _"I'll do it." Elena said after a few seconds of silence. Willow sighs, also agreeing to do this stupid ass plan._

 _"We'll be with the two of you. We'll both be safe." Elena said as she got up from the chair and walks to where Stefan was and sat beside him._

 _Stefan took ahold of Elena's dress and nods and looks up at Damon, who shrugs his shoulder._

* * *

 _The dance was in full swing by the time the four of them arrived._

 _Willow and Elena were walking in between Damon and Stefan, all four of them looking around for anyone looking suspicious._

 _What non of them noticed, is that the history teacher, Alaric, is watching one of them in particular, shocked beyond hell as he just observed Damon Salvatore. Liked he scene him before._

 _Actually_ _, he did._

 _Willow grabbed Elena by the wrist and drag her over to where Bonnie and Caroline were._

 _"Hey guys." Willow smiled at them glad to have gotten away from Damon._

 _"Having fun?" Elena asks her friends and Caroline faked a smile, "No, but this took" Caroline uses her hand to motion to herself "about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline, Willow, and Elena laugh. But Bonnie just looks off into the distance._

 _"What's Damon doing here?"_

 _The Gilbert sisters and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan, looking for the suspect. Willow scratches the back of her neck awkwardly as she turns back to face her friends._

 _"Um...He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave." Willow somewhat lies as Caroline raises her blonde brows._

 _"So what is this, like, a foursome now, you, Willow, and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline addresses with a tilt of her head._

 _"No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." Elena mumbles the last part, as Bonnie just kept staring at Damon, "There's a thought."_

 _Caroline and Willow hummed "Mmm. I'll help." they both admits right before Caroline and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Willow and Elena looks down, trying hard not to smile at their friends' comments._

* * *

 _"Why are you all alone?" Damon asks after Elena and Stefan went onto the dance floor. Leaving Damon and Willow all alone._

 _"I don't dance Damon." Willow inhales deeply, wishing Damon would get far away from her._

" _Come on Willow, we used to dance all the time, remember"_

 _Willow back tensed up, she puffs out her chest as her breath catches in her throat._

 _"Don't bring up the past Damon."_

 _Damon lets out a light chuckle as he held out a hand, waiting for Willow to take it._ " _Come on Willow, dance with me, just this once and I'll never ask again."_

 _Willow, who had her hands folded over her chest, sighs in defeat._

 _"Fine, just this once."_

 _Damon smirks, his blue eyes lighten up, as Willow places her hand in his and he led her out onto the dance floor._

 _A slow song was currently playing as Damon stoped, placed his hands on Willow's hips, while Willow threw her hands around Damon's neck, swaying to the song._

 _Neither spoke, to afraid to speak up. But the silence was broken by Damon._

 _"Hey..." Damon paused, licked his lips and let out a shaky sigh, "I'm sorry." he whispers and Willow pulled back ever so slightly and looked up at Damon with those innocent blue eyes that made Damon fall in love with her over and over again._

 _"About what? Killing me? Killing Lexi? Killing Zach?"_

 _Damon twirled them around, "For killing you, the most. You have to understand, I didn't plan on it. I did go there to make up with you. To see if we could start all over again-"_

 _"You wanted to "make up" with me, hours after you died? What you think all because Katherine was locked away that you can by your time with me?"_

 _Damon shakes his head with furry, "No. You don't understand. I never loved Katherine. Never wanted to be with her. She compelled me. It was after I was a vampire, that my feelings for her vanished and my love for you returned."_

 _Willow looks away, blinking to rid herself from the tears, "I don't believe you Damon and I won't." Willow removes her hands from around Damon's neck, pushed Damon's hands off her and left a jaw dropped Damon all alone in the middle of the dance floor._

* * *

 _Anna was the semi new girl to Mystic Falls and just so happened to get close to Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy was falling for the mysterious girl. But little did he know, that the girl, Anna, has some underline motive._

 _So. As Willow was trying to avoid looking where Damon was standing._

 _Anna was walking down an hallway. She sighs as she sees a figure standing down the hall from her._

 _She flashes closer to the man, with a look of annoyance on her vanish as soon as she sees Noah. A devilish smile blooming onto her face as the Pizza boy, Noah, looked down at her and smirked, "_ _What are you doing here?" he asks and Anna growls "Trying to get the journal," her smile vanishes "as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing." She then lets out a small sigh, "Leave the girl alone." she begs but Noah just lightly shrugs, a smile still resting on his face._

 _"I like her. She looks like Willa and that other girl reminds me of Katherine."_

 _"They are not Willa and Katherine. Willa's dead and Katherine is in the tomb."_

 _"I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to play with."_

 _"Don't be stupid. Those girls are with the Salvatore brothers and you need to move on from that stupid crush on Willa."_

 _"They don't scare me. They never have and come on, you remember Willa. You liked her."_

 _Anna shook her head, begging once again "Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything._

 _"You got nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun." he spoke as as if it's an acceptable excuse. "She looks like Willa." Noah spoke in a dreamy tone with a goofy smile on his face._

* * *

 _[Back out on the dance floor, Damon has found a girl to dance with. Willow wasn't jealous. She so wasn't. She didn't want to be that girl he was dancing with, nore did she want to punch her in the face. Willow couldn't see that Damon was eyeing her, trying to make her jealous. Willow scoffs as Damon gropes the woman's bottom and they glide across the dance floor. Elena watches from the punch bowl with Stefan. She laughs and looks up at Stefan._

 _"You really can't take him anywhere, can you?"_

 _"Uh, no."_

 _Willow rolls her eyes, fakes a smile, "What a pig," she scoffs as she felt her heart aching. At that moment, Elena looks across the floor and sees a figure wearing a dark black hoodie. Out of fright, she turns back to Stefan._

 _"Stefan, the back corner."_

 _Willow and Stefan looks to where the figure was and Stefan looks at the girl with alarming green eyes, "Get Damon." and with that, Stefan quickly walks across the dance floor, pushing students out of his way. The boy in the hoodie has exited the dance and walks down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor._

 _Willow and Elena walks across the dance floor, searching for Damon, and pushing students out of their way when one of their phones started to ring. It was Willow's, she pulls it out of her jacket and called Elena over to her and places her phone between them so they both could hear._

 _"Hello Willow, and Elena." Willow looked around to the best ability. "Here's what you're two are going to do." Elena and Willow are still looking around them for the source of the call. "There's an exit door behind you."_

 _Willow and Elena spots the door, wide open, "You have five seconds."_

 _"No."_

 _"Or your brother dies."_

 _Willow and Elena looks over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. They sees Noah standing near him, on his phone with them._

 _"Noah." Willow gasps shocked to see her old friend._

 _"I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking." The girls both started backing up towards the door, "Don't you dare touch him." Elena growls as Noah kept instructing them._

 _"Keep walking. Through the door."_

 _The sisters keeps walking backwards across the floor. Noah starts walking past Jeremy. Elena, worried, continues to watch him, but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching him. Willow hangs up her phone and runs out the exit, Elena right behind her. Both sisters runs as fast as they could down the corridor. Elena kept looking behind her to see if Noah is following, while Willow kept her face forward. Elena grabs Willow's hand as they turns into another corridor and comes to a set of doors. "Open" Elena growls as they attempts to open the doors but they are chained shut. Willow turns back around and sees Noah walking calmly towards them. Then they rushes down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria._

 _"Willow!" They saw another set of doors and rans across the room and tries to open another set of doors which are also locked. Across the room, Noah flings open a set of double doors and before either girl can move, he vamp-speeds towards them. Elena attempts to bolt but Noah grabs her by her hair and Elena screams and struggles to get away. Noah pulls her in towards him then throws her across a table. Elena lands hard on the floor. Willow on the other hand, bolts in another direction. Noah chances after her and gripped her by the stomach before throwing her across the room._

 _Willow lands on her wrist with a thud, she gaps in pain as she rolled onto her back, clutching her arm to her tosses the table aside and strides towards Willow, forgetting about Elena for a moment. "I missed you Willa." Noah chuckles as Willow's eyes went wide, she frantically tries to crawl with one hand as she saw a pencil laying near her._

 _She hears her sister running and a door closing._

 _'That Bitch' Willow thought as she reaches the pencils and grabs at a pencil and picked it up before she sat up. Noah grabs Willow from off the floor and pushes her against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite her, but Willow stabs him in the stomach with the pencil. Noah, who was unprepared for this, moves away from Willow, and takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts towards Elena again._

 _Noah fangs were extended as Willow prepares to attack again and Noah raises his hand to defend himself, but Elena's pencil weapon goes straight through the palm of his hand. Willow was surprised by her own strength. She looks at Noah just as Noah looks down at his hand and while he's distracted, Willow stabs him with another pencil and pushes Noah to the floor. As Noah struggles to get up, Elena walks backwards and bumps into a mop bucket. She turns around and grabs the mop from the bucket and uses her knee to break the handle in two to create a stake._

 _'Holy shit' Willow thought as Noah rips the pencil out of his hand and gets up. As he advances towards Willow, she thrusts the stake towards him, but he is too quick and grabs her good wrist. Noah takes the stake out of her hand and tosses it aside. Willow was to slow, allowing Noah to grab her by the upper arm. He then goes in to bite her neck. Willow lets out a piercing screams, but before Noah can bite her, he was ripped him away from her and tosses him to the ground. Noah gets up from the floor._

 _"Hey, dickhead." Willow looks up to see Damon standing in front of her, protecting her from the vampire. The other vampire Noah looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."_

 _Noah smiles and rushes back towards Elena. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who grabs it and stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over towards Elena and Stefan so they can interrogate Noah while Willow took a breather and relaxed against the wall._

 _"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asks._

 _Noah lets out a choked, "Screw you."_

 _Stefan didn't react to Noah's response at first, bur he bent down and digs the stake in deeper, earning a deep groan from Noah._

 _"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asks with a deep voice._

 _Noah just smirks, "Because it's fun."_

 _Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more. "What do you want with Willow and Elena?"_

 _"Willow is Willa and Elena...she looks like Katherine."_

 _Willow, Stefan, Elena, and Damon all look shocked._

 _"What do you know?" Willow asks Noah as she walks closer to him and stood directly in front of him._

 _Noah once again had that cocky smirk on his face, "I saw the look in your eyes and you new my name. I heard rumours about you Willa." Damon stole a glance at Willow, "Missed you Willa, god I missed you._

 _"Shut up" Damon growled, hatred for the vampire burning within him "You knew Katherine?" Damon asks, trying to change the subject._

 _"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." Noah lets out a dark and evil laugh before letting out a gasp, "You don't even remember me."_

 _Damon leans over towards Noah. "Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?"_

 _"No." Noah spats._

 _Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper._

 _Seems like the pain Noah was feeling was stronger then he expected, he let out a deep groan before spilling out the truth, "The grimoire."_

 _"Where is it?" Damon raises a brow as his brother drives the stake in deeper, making Noah gasps. Willow and Elena looked away, feeling like throwing up as Stefan and Damon continues to torture Noah._

 _"Check the journal." Noah spills as truth, feeling himself grow weaker. "The journal. Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's."_

 _Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looks in, looking helplessly as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces._

 _Stefan folded his arms, "Who else is working with you?"_

 _"No. You're gonna have to kill me."_

 _Damon looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes, and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment then stakes Noah in the heart. Elena and Willow both gasps in shock as Noah falls to the floor and begins to desiccate._

 _"What do we...how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena stutters as she tries to understand why the brothers did that._

 _"He had to die."_

 _"But..." Elena trails off and Willow sighed, "Elena, he's a vampire that was invited inside our home. He had to die."_

 _They hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon._

 _"Go. I got this."_

 _Willow watches the eldest nodding his head and walking to the door._

 _"So...how did you know Noah."_

 _Willow sighed and raises her hands in defence, " he wasn't a vampire when I met him. It was right after Damon dumped me and Anna introduced us."_

 _"Anna?"_

 _Willow nodded her head, "Yeah...Pearl's daughter."_

 _"Apparently he admire me for a while and was too shy to introduce himself to me. But Anna did that and Noah took my mind off things for a few months before...before that night."_

 _"So...you guys were dating?" Elena asks with a cock of her head but Willow shook her head, "It was just sex between us. I didn't want anything else."_


	16. Moving on and Letting Go

**_Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reads, comments, favs and follows. Thank you all again._**

* * *

 ** _Willa could remember ever kiss she shared with Damon within the two years they dated._**

 ** _She remembers all the good and all the bad times they shared._**

 ** _Willa sighs as she walked along side Annabell, "So Katherine and Damon..."_**

 ** _Annabell nodded her head, "I'm so sorry. I saw them at my mother's shop. They were very open with their feelings."_**

 ** _Willa sniffles, "I'm happy." Willa could feel her throat tickles as she held back a choked sob._**

 ** _"Willa..." Annabell feels bad for her friend as they stopped in front of the pond. "I know it's hard to move on. But I have this friend..."_**

 ** _Willa lets out a small and quiet chuckle, "Are you trying to set me up?"_**

 ** _Annabell cracks a smile, "You deserves to forget about that ass...so would you like to meet him?"_**

 ** _Willow raises a brow, "What's his name?"_**

 ** _Annabell smirks, eyes brightening up, "His name is Noah."_**

* * *

 _Stefan informed Willow and Elena last night that he was betraying Damon._

 _Damon was still trying to get inside the tomb in order to kill Katherine but Willow feels like that's a lie and all Damon wants is to be with Katherine again._

 _Willow didn't mind lying to Damon and betraying him, agreed to work with Stefan and Elena._

 _Its not like she doesn't want Katherine dead, she just doesn't want let out the other vampires that was locked in that tomb with her._

 _Currently, Willow was sitting on a kitchen chair while digging out for her father's journal along side Stefan and Elena._

 _"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're are trying to help him?"_

 _That earned a sigh from Stefan "I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."_

 _Elena picks up a photo album and started to flip through it, "You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for revenge. It's twisted, but kind of sad."_

 _"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others." Stefan leans forwards "For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again."_

 _"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon kills Katherine?"_

 _"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die."_

 _Elena exhales loudly and picks up a photo from the box. Stefan gets up and stands behind Elena, examining the photo.]_

 _"That's Johnathan Gilbert." Willow hops off her chair and went to Elena and saw the photo._

 _"Dad" She whispers as she looks down at her father. It been a while since she last saw her father and it makes Willow want to curl into a ball and cry. Elena handed Willow the picture of her father and Willow lets out a small smile, "You look like him."_

 _Willow mumbles a thank you as Elena looks down into the box, puzzled._

 _"What's this?"Elena opens up a wooden box. What appears to be a muzzle is contained within it. Stefan looks as if he recognises the device as he leans back up, but doesn't explain as Jeremy enters the room shortly after._

 _"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asks the three of them._

 _"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental." Elena lies before continuing, "Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."_

 _Jeremy sits down on the kitchen counter._

 _"Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Voiced Jeremy._

 _Willow nodded her head, "that's the one. Do you know where it is?"_

 _"I just did a history report on it. I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it."_

 _Willow felt her heart drop into her stomach as the photo of her father fell to the floor._

 _"You have to be kidding me."_

 _Elena and Stefan exchange looks._

 _It's going to be a long day._

* * *

 _ **September 19th 1864**_

 _ **Annabella picked out a perfect guy for Willa.**_

 _ **He took Damon off Willa's mind, just for a few hours. But Willa was glad to have a distraction.**_

 _ **Willa enjoyed Noah's company. He was different. He was the same age as Willa, maybe a year or two older, and had very kissable lips.**_

 _ **"Noah~" Willa giggles as Noah pecks Willa's lips over and over again as they sat on the porch swing of Willa's home.**_

 _ **Noah couldn't stop himself from laughing against her lip, "What? Ticklish?" Willa hums as she pulls Noah back in for another kiss.**_

 _ **They got lost in their kiss, Willa and Noah exploring the other's mouth, moaning and groaning as the passion grew.**_

 _ **Their tongues touched ever so often.**_

 _ **But the someone coughed loudly, it was a a forced cough.**_

 _ **Willa and Noah sprung apart, both blushing a deep shade of red as Willa looked up to see who was coughing.**_

 _ **"Father."**_

 _ **Johnathan Gilbert glared at Noah, being the protective father that he was, pointed his finger away from his house.**_

 _ **"Leave."**_

 _ **Noah didn't put up a fight, quickly saying goodbye to Willa before rushing away from the house.**_

 _ **Willa and her father didn't say a word. Johnathan crosses his arms and sighed as he looks at Willa with a look of disappointment.**_

 _ **"Willa. Do you understand that you're using the boy?"**_

 _ **Willa was shocked to hear that. She expected that he wanted her to move out or be angry that she was kissing a man so openly without be wed.**_

 _ **"I'm not Father."**_

 _ **Johnathan cocks his head to the side and sighed loudly, "I know your relationship ending with Damon pained you. But jumping into another relationship so quickly isn't going to fix your heart."**_

 _ **Willa jumped off the swing, her hands on her hip as she glared at her father, "It's my life father, I'm done with Damon. He can die for all I care. Noah makes me happy father. Really happy."**_

 ** _Her father pulled his daughter into a hug, "I just want you to be happy and pick a man worthy to have a family with you."_**

 ** _"I know father, I know."_**

* * *

 _Willow sighs just as_ _Damon places something at the dinner table and heads back to the kitchen. Willow was carrying plates towards the table and Damon deliberately bumps into her._

 _"Whoa. Mmm."_

 _Willow rolls her eyes and scoffs as she pushes past Damon and set the plates down onto the kitchen table._

 _"You really don't stop."_

 _"Stop what?" Damon faked innocence._

 _"That move was deliberate."_

 _"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink."_

 _Willow shakes her head as she looks back at Damon and scoffs. Damon, now at the stove, stirs a boiling pot of water.]_

 _"Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely."Willow walks back into the kitchen to gather more dinnerware. Willow didn't say anything and Damon pauses briefly before changing the topic._

 _"Is it real?"_

 _"Is what real?"_

 _"This renewed sense of brotherhood." He takes the spoon out of the pot and tastes the sauce, "Can I trust him?_

 _Willow raises a brow, and looked at Damon with an emotionless expression. "Yes, you can trust him." with that, Willow walks back to the table to place the napkins. Just then, Damon vamp-speeds over to her. Elena turns around and looks up at him, expecting this._

 _"Can I trust him?" Damon looked deep into Willow's eyes. But it didn't work because Willow smirked, "I drink vervain Damon."_

 _"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly."_

 _Willow closes her eyes and breathed in deeply, before reopening her eyes, "I want Katherine dead as much as you. So you can trust Stefan." Willow moves around Damon and back into the kitchen, not trying to feel guilty, but it doesn't work._

* * *

 _Willow didn't expect to be at Giuseppe's grave a few hours later digging up the grave to find the book._

 _"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Elena asks her boyfriend as she shined her flashlight over the tombstone._

 _"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan stated as he got up from the ground after lighting a few small fire to give them light._

 _"Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?" Willow asks Stefan as Stefan bent down to pick up the three shovels. "As sure as I could be."_

 _"Great." Elena mumbles mostly to herself._

 _Stefan looks at his girlfriend, a worried look sketched into his face._

 _"Elena. I can do this on my own."_

 _"And I said I would do whatever I can to help."_

 _"I know, and I appreciate that, but-"_

 _"This town is mine and Willow's home, Stefan." Elena slightly smiled "Our friends and family are here. You're here. We don't want that tomb opened any more than you do." Stefan nods and hands Elena and Willow their shovel, which they takes. Stefan exhales heavily and takes a moment to gather himself._

 _"I'm sorry that you have to do this." Elena mumbles to Stefan, who spared the grave another glance before rising the shover high and pounding it into the ground._

* * *

 _Willow and_ _Stefan continues to shovel the dirt out of the grave. Elena stands beside the deep hole, beaming the flashlight down so the two of them can see what their is doing. Elena smiles and starts shaking her head. Stefan looks up at her._

 _"What?"_

 _"Not many girls can say they've done this."_

 _Willow rolls her eyes and continues to dig._

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

 _Willow sighs as her shovel final hits against something and it made a small thud. Willow froze as she turns her head to the side, "I think I found his coffin." Willow stumbles out of Stefan's way. Stefan scraps the dirt off of the coffin with the shovel and tosses the shovel out of the grave. Stefan then kneels down on the coffin, wiping the dirt away with his hands. Elena kneels down to get a better look, holding the beam steady. Stefan opens the lid of the coffin. Elena breathes heavily._

 _"Is that it?"_

 _Inside the coffin, was the bones of his father and he was holding the grimoire tight in his arms. Stefan retrieves the leather grimoire, which is cradled in his father's arms. He shuts the lid of the coffin and tries to regain his composure, his eyes watery. Stefan stands up and places the grimoire on the dirt next to Elena. Willow manages to get out of the whole and kneeled down beside Elena so they both could look at the grimoire. Elena shined the flashlight on the book as Stefan rips the cover off. Stefan carefully turns the pages of the grimoire, looking for the spell.]_

 _"Well, what do you know?"_

 _Willow, Elena and Stefan, startled, turn around to see Damon._

 _Willow gulped as she watches Damon's lip curls up in a snarl._

 _"This is an interesting turn of events."_

* * *

 _Stefan places the book down carefully and hops out of the grave on the other side of Elena and Willow._

 _"I can't let you bring bring them back. If you opened the tomb, all of them will get out. I can't let you do that. I'm sorry."_

 _"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."_

 _"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."_

 _"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..."_

 _Damon looks back at Willow._

 _"You had me fooled."_

 _Willow sighs as she shrugs, "I'm not sorry." Willow begin to speak, her voice wobbling, "I can't risk it. The vampires are dangerous and I have to protect everyone. Let Katherine rot in there."_

 _Damon looks hurt and Elena looks ashamed._

 _"She deserved death Willa. You know that!" Damon exclaims as he tries to hold back his emotions. "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon threatens as he points his finger at Elena._

 _"You won't kill her."_

 _Damon nods, knowing Stefan is right. Instead, he vamp-speeds over to Elena and grabs her in a chokehold._

 _"Elena!" Willow falls onto her butt as she moves back away from Damon._

 _"I can do one better." Damon bites his wrist and forces Elena to drink his blood. Elena struggles against Damon's wrist._

 _"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck."_

 _"Let her go first."_

 _Damon pulls his wrist away from Elena's mouth. Elena lets out a fit of coughs._

 _"The book!"_

 _"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."_

 _"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"_

 _"you just did the one thing that ensures that I will."_

 _Damon, still keeping Elena in a chokehold, nods at Stefan._

 _"Okay."_

 _Stefan, eyes filled with terror, slowly places the book on the ground and reaches out for Elena. But slowly he pulls his arm away from her. Willow lets out a sigh of relief as she watches Elena slowly edges to the side of the grave, then quickly jumps over it and into Stefan's arms. Stefan wraps her in a warm embrace. Elena looks at Damon, terrified._

 _"Let's go Willow." Willow nodded her head, not looking at Damon, as her sister and Stefan walk out of the woods together. Damon watches them go and picks up the grimoire._

 _Finally he could seek his revenge._


	17. Guilt

_Willow was now seated in Bonnie's home along with Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and her Grams._

 _Stefan had just rescue Elena and Bonnie from the cheep motel room that Ben and Anna been keeping them their since last night. Apparently Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend, was the same Annabelle from 1864, and she kidnapped Elena last night._

 _Willow wasn't that surprised, since she saw Noah and they were friends back then._

 _"So what do we do now?" Elena asks her boyfriend and the others as she lets go of Stefan's hand._

 _"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan informs the three others as he crosses his arms._

 _"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Gram shot back, raising a brow._

 _"I can't protect you if you leave the house."_

 _"We'll protect ourselves."_

 _Willow cocks her head side to side, cracking it, "Damon wants his revenge against Katherine. He blames her for my death, even though it was his fault, FYI, but he won't stop. So I say, let him kill Katherine and then we could kill the rest before any other gets out."_

 _"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie exclaims, disbelief washing onto her face._

 _"What other choice do we have?" Replied Elena with a short shrug of her shoulder. She looks at Stefan next but Stefan doesn't say anything._

 _"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your the person your brother wants to kill and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."_

 _"We still have to get Damon to agree."_

 _"He already agreed once."_

 _"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry."_

 _Elena shook her head, "He's hurt." Elena says as she licks her lips, "There's a difference. I think I know what we have to do."_

 _Elena and Stefan exchange looks before they looked into Willow's direction._

 _Willow knits her brows together as she cocks her head, "Why are you two looking at me?"_

* * *

 _"You can't stay away...can't you Willow?"_

 _Willow can't believe she's bate for this, but she had to do it._

 _"Did you honestly believe that I was being nice to you."_

 _Willow and Damon just stared at one another as he held the grimoire in his hand, his lip snarls, "What do you want Willow?"_

 _Willow kept her composer emotionless._

 _"We got Bonnie and her Grams to help open the tomb."_

 _Damon snorts, not believing anything Willow had to say, "_ _I doubt that."_

 _Willow walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the sunken part of the room where Damon is._

 _"Damon I'm not sorry. I couldn't let you risk bringing all of them back. Maybe I did it out of spit. Maybe deep down I suspected you still loved Katherine." Damon opened his mouth to speak, but Willow shook her head and continued, "So I didn't want you to be happy with her because you don't deserve happiness Damon."_

 _"I told you...I wanted revenge. My love for Katherine wasn't real, never has been."_

 _Willow inhales deeply, "You say that now. But I can see you running into her arms the moment we open the tomb. So...I was protecting the people I love, Damon."_

 _Willow descends the stairs.]_

 _"I'm not interested in working together."_

 _Damon starts to leave but Willow calls out._

 _"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday."_

 _Damon turns around, wiggling his free finger at Willow, "Fool me once, shame on you."_

 _"Why did you take me to Atlanta? I remember Logan biting me, I could vaguely remember being in the hospital. Then I'm waking up in the car with you and Elena. So...why didn't you leave me in the hospital and why didn't compulsion on us?_

 _Damon places the grimoire on a table and walks towards Willow, crossing his arms._

 _"Who's to say I didn't?"_

 _Willow purses her lips, "You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. I'll admit it, we have something Damon. A connection. Maybe it's because of out past, that we have something that I can't explain. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan. But...now you know what it feels like to be betrayed by me. It's not the same as it was back then. But it was something. I want to help you seek revenge, to give you peace."_

 _Damon groans, unconvinced "I wish I could believe you."_

 _Willow shrugs, "I'm haven't drank vervain in the past few days, compel me." Willow raises her brows, challenging Damon to make his move._

 _"See if I am lying." and with that, Willow waits for waits for Damon to respond.]_

 _"You know Annabelle won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do."_

 _"Anna and I have a past, maybe she'll listen to me."_

 _Damon walks over to Willow, raises his hand and softly stroke. Willow's breath gets caught in her throat. Damon offers Willow a strained smile, "I took you from the hospital because I wanted to enjoy the ride with someone. To get you to not hate me but we left with you hating me even more. I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."_

 _Willow felt empty without Damon's touch as she helplessly watches Damon walking away from her._

 _Once Damon was gone, she brought her hand to her cheek and lightly brushes over where Damon's hand was with a soft smile on her face._

* * *

 _Stefan climbs up from the tomb with a shovel in hand, "Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now." Stefan informs the witches as he walks towards the cans of gasolines and lie down the shovel next to them._

 _Bonnie raises a brow, "What is that?" She asks, pointing to the cans._

 _Stefan looked down before looking back at Bonnie, "It's everything I need to destroy them." with that, Stefan walks over to Sheila and hands her a flashlight._

 _"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" before Stefan could answer Grams's question, they hear a whistle._

 _They turn around to see Damon walking their way, Elena and Willow following closely behind._

 _"Brother. Witches." Damon strides past them with the grimoire, and then descends the stairs into the tomb. Willow and Elena walks over to Stefan._

 _"Everything okay?"_

 _Elena sighs, "We just want to get this over with. Are we ready?"_

 _Bonnie shrugs but also nodded her head, "I guess so."_

 _'Great...Damon and Katherine will be together again.'_

* * *

 _Bonnie stands next to her grams as Stefan, Damon, Willow, and Elena watch from the entrance._

 _"Air." Grams lite one torch._

 _"Earth." and another._

 _"Fire." and the last one._

 _"Water." Bonnie holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor._

 _"That's it?" Elena cocks her head, "Just water from the tap?"_

 _Grams looked up, slightly amazed, "As opposed to what?"_

 _Elena stuttered as she spoke "I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." That earned a slight smirk from Sheila._

 _"Once I kill Katherine, I'll leave town and you can't wait to get rid of me."_

 _Stefan hummed as Bonnie looks up at them from the ground._

 _"We're ready."_

* * *

 _Bonnie and Grams were holing hands, standing in the centre of the entrance of the tomb, chanting in latin._

 _"What are they saying?" Damon whispers as he waits in front of the tomb's door._

 _"Sounds Latin."_

 _But Elena shook her head, "I don't think it's Latin."_

 _After a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm, a bit nervous and afraid._

 _"What's happening?" Elena asks Stefan just as a creaking sound was heard and Willow looks towards the sound and saw that the door to the tomb creaks open. At this point, Grams and Bonnie stop chanting and look up._

 _"It worked!" Bonnie was impressed to see what she and her Grams had done._

 _Grams rolled her eyes, "Of course it worked."_

 _Damon looks back to Stefan, "We have some fires to build."_

 _Stefan then looks back at Elena, gently touching her shoulder "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Sheila to Willow._

 _"You ready?"_

 _"What?" Willow said, eyes blinking as she tries to process what Damon just said._

 _"You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon spoke as he looked at the witches while using his free hand to grab at Willow. Willow lets out a small squeak as she was pressed against Damon's body._

 _Grams moved closer to the two as she spoke, "Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down."_

 _"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon smirks._

 _"As much as I trust you."_

 _Willow sighs before she spoke up, she looks at Grams, "He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." Damon bent down and grabs a torch from the circle._

 _"May I?"_

 _Willow couldn't stop her heart from pounding as she gave Elena, Grams, and Bonnie a quick nod before she follows Damon inside the tomb._

* * *

 _Willow followed Damon, shaking slightly at the damped and coldness she was feeling as she tries to keep the flashlight straight._

 _'Stay calm Willow, just stay calm.' She kept repeated but it was hard to do so because the tomb was scaring her to death._

 _She could hear noises coming from deep within the tomb and she shakily whispers "What the hell was that?"_

 _Damon sighs as he moved deeper within the tomb, "They sense you, smell your blood.'_

 _That caused Willow to shiver in disgust as she shinned her flashlight around._

 _Willow pauses as she hears Damon mumble a "Where is she?" before speeding off, leaving Willow all by herself._

 _"Damon!" Willow exclaims in a whisper as soon as Damon took off._

 _'What a dick'_

* * *

 _To say that Willow was scared would be an understatement._

 _She was freaking terrified as she walks deeper into the tomb, hearing weird noises from all around her._

 _"Damon!?" She calls out again as she sticked closer to the wall, letting it guide her._

 _Her heart was thumping in her chest as she went down another hallway._

 _Willow continues to hear the whispering around her. Startled, she trips over her own feet. She made a small "Oomph" as she scrambles from the dirt covered floor. As she stood up, her flashlight beam lands on one of the mummified vampires. She purses her lips together, to stop the scream that was ready to be heard. As she walks around the room, her flashlight beam landing on several more vampires. Panicked, Willow falls down next to one of the mummified vampires, her heart felt like it's going to explode as her beam lands on him and she gasps in shock. The vampire's eyes open and are bloodshot with hunger. Willow screams loudly and gets up, looking around for an exit. Her beam of light lands on Anna who is standing right behind her._

 _"Anna?" She breathed as she backed up slightly._

 _"Hello Willa. Long time no see."_

 _Willow gulped as she kept the beam on Anna._

 _"I'm not sorry to hear about Noah. He got what he had coming."_

 _Anna rolls her eyes, "He was weak. Should had see that coming."_

 _Willow stumbles back a few more inches, and let out a low and quiet yelp as she stumbles onto something. She moves away from the vampire that was lying on the ground and shined her light on the figure._

 _"Mother! Mother." Willow's eyes widen as her eyes landed on Pearl. Anna got down onto her knees and went beside her mother, "Your sister's boyfriend did this, you know."_

 _But Willow shook her head, "His father did." and with that, Anna stands up and faces Willow._

 _"And your father, Johnathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but..."_

 _"Anna...please..."_

 _Willow moves away from Anna, trying to bolt from the room, but Anna vamp-runs in front of her, grabs Willow by the wrist, and bites down, causing Willow to screams loudly._

 _The scream echoed down the tunnel's walls, all the way to the entrance._

 _"Willow!" Elena eyes widen as she rushes towards the opening of the tomb but Bonnie reaches forward and stops her._

 _"Elena. Don't go in there." Bonnie begs but Elena shook her head, "It's Willow Bonnie. I can't let you get hurt."_

 _Elena turns to face Stefan but gasp when she saw that he was gone._

 _"Where's Stefan?" She asks Grams, who shook her head and pointed to the tomb._

 _"I'm sorry Child, but he went in."_

 _Elena's jaw dropped, "But he can't" she cries out as panic crosses onto her face, "He can't. He'll be trapped."_

* * *

 _"Ouch" Willow groans as Anna pulls back from her hand, blood oozing out of the wound. Anna then pushes the girl onto the ground, making Willow hiss as Anna grabs her hand once again and moves it to her mother's mouth._

 _"Annabella please don't" Willow begs her former friend with fresh tears in her eyes._

 _Anna hesitated before shaking her head, "I'm sorry Willa" she mumbles Anna feels Pearl mouthing at her palm, drinking the blood._

 _"Let her go!"_

 _Stefan grabs Anna and pushes her aside._

 _"No!"_

 _Stefan grabs Willow and pulls her up, pushing her towards the exit._

 _"Go. Go. I'm right behind you."_

 _Willow nodded her head, and ran and ran as fast as she could, tripping and stumbling as she went._

 _Bonnie and Sheila are looking through the grimoire when Willow exits the tomb.]_

 _"Willow" Elena pulled her sister into a bone crushing hug, softly smiling as she feels her sister hugging her just a tight. "Are you okay?" Willow swiftly nodded her head, "I'm okay." She whispers as she feels herself shaking._

 _"Willow...Stefan..." Bonnie trails off as Willow pulls back from the hug and motioned to the tomb. "He was right behind me taking care of Anna. He should be out soon"_

 _Elena, Bonnie and Sheila look at the entrance to the tomb, and Willow frowned, her brows furrowing, "What's wrong?" she asks as she turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway, not leaving the tomb. Curiously, Willow walks up to him, worried._

 _"Stefan? Why are you still in there? Come out..." Willow spoke softly before hearing Bonnie speaking, "It's going to be okay Willow."_

 _Willow turns back to face Bonnie, confused as hell, "What do you mean? Elena? What's going on." Elena shakes her head, looking at her boyfriend. "Once we heard your scream,Stefan entered the tomb, knowing fully well that he won't be able to get out."_

 _Guilt flooded throughout Willow's body as she could feel a tickle in her throat._

 _"Elena.." she trails off, feeling so freaking guilty for locking her boyfriend in the tomb._

 _Elena purses her lips, eyes glossy, "It's okay. He'll get out." she whispers as Willow turns back to look at Stefan._

 _"You went in to save me." Willow's voice was cracking as she sees Stefan nodding his head, a soft smile resting on his face._

 _"I heard you scream," Stefan's eyes were glossy as well, "I couldn't let you die in there. You're my best friend Willow. Always have been and always will be."_

 _Willow awed as she shakes her head, a few tears already rolling down her cheeks, Willow didn't both to wipe them away._

 _"Stefan, we can't leave Damon in there." She stated as Stefan mumbles an "I know." before she continues, "We have to get him out." Willow spun around to face the witches, "Please, is there any way."_

 _Grams sighed, "_ _Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long."_

 _After a few seconds, Stefan goes back into the tomb to find Damon.]_

* * *

 _Willow stomach was hurting, she felt dizzy as she stood there, listening and watching Bonnie and her grams speak in latin, the flames of the torches burn higher._

 _"I think it's working." Elena softly spoke as she saw Anna exiting the tomb with Pearl, who is still weak._

 _Anna looks at Willow, while looking apologetic, "I'm sorry Willa, I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." Willow and Elena watches them leave and within seconds, the torches begin to falter. Bonnie was growing weaker, shiver and looking as she was in pain._

 _"Bonnie, keep going!" Gram instructed as she looks towards the siblings, "They better hurry."_

 _Elena rushes towards the opening of the tomb, yelling inside, "Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!"_

 _Just then, the torches quickly began to die._

 _Both Grams and Bonnie were gasping for breath and Willow spared her sister a look, "I'll be back"_

 _"Willow!" Elena exclaims as Willow rushes back inside the tomb._

 _Elena ran her hand messily through her hair, pulling at it in anger as she desperately looks at the tomb._

* * *

 _"Damon!" Willow gasp, out of breath after running to the very end of the tunnel._

 _The blue eye vampire, who looked like he was in so much pain, looks at Willow with hurt in his eyes._

 _"Please Damon. I don't care about revenge against her. You shouldn't either. Please." Willow begs Damon with anguish in her town, "I may hate you Damon for what you did to me, but I don't want to you to spend the rest of your life in this tomb. Please Damon, let's go."_

 _Damon fixes his jacket, while pouting and following Willow out of the tomb, Stefan following last._

* * *

 _Outside the tomb, Bonnie and Grams are still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. The pain was too much for Bonnie, causing her to stops for a moment, gasping for air and keeling over._

 _"Oh my God. I can't!" She cries out, feeling her body ache._

 _"Yes, you can."_

 _Within seconds, they were chatting once again. Damon exits the tomb first, followed by Willow, leaned against the wall and last was Stefan. Elena smiles returned when she saw her boyfriend. She rushes to him and embraces Stefan when he exits. The door to the tomb closes, the torches die out, and the chanting stopped._

* * *

 _Dear Diary._

 _What a long night today has been. I feel sorry for Damon, something I didn't expect to feel. He looked so heartbroken. He been waiting to kill Katherine and now he lost his chance because she wasn't in the tomb like he expected. Jeremy was alright. Wasn't hurt. So that's good. Stefan healed my hand, it's like Anna never bit me. I'm home now, Elena went to stay with Bonnie but I just needed to be by myself right now. I have to go. Sleep's calling me and I'm tired._

 _Love Willow._


	18. Their Death

TIME SKIP!

Episode Blood Brothers

Sorry but the rest of the episodes didn't interest me into writing. Plus I'm kinda more motived to write the finale of the season one. Guess what! Someone is coming to town, and Katherine's not alone~~~~

Thanks for the wait. I would have gotten this chapter out quicker if I wasn't called in to work.

Thanks for the hearts, the reads, and the reviews.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 _It has been a while and things have changed._

 _Firstly Willow discovered that Damon killed Elena's birth mother. Also discover that Alaric is basically Elena's stepfather. But don't worry, she's a vampire now thanks to Damon._

 _Secondly, Stefan was held hostage by the tomb vampires, that managed to get out somehow after Grams death a few weeks back._

 _Thirdly, Jeremy knows about Vampires and fallen more in love with Anna, much to Willow's dislike._

 _Fourthly, Uncle John is back in town, making Willow happy since she loves her uncle, but Willow doesn't know the true meaning to his return and lately, he's been sketchy._

 _Fifthly, Stefan fell off the wagon and been drinking blood. This apparently caused Damon to raise up the red flags because the council was on the hunt for vampires in Mystic Falls._

 _Today, about a week after the events at the Miss Mystic Falls dance, where Willow had forced Damon to be Elena's partner after Stefan disappeared. Willow could still feel his stares on her as he danced with Elena._

 _But Willow could't think about it, not when she was outside Stefan's cell, just thinking of the past, just as Stefan was doing in his head._

* * *

 _The night before her death, Willa stared out her window, shocked at what she was seeing._

 _A mob of men holding torches, marching, to an unknown place, away from the house._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _Willa rushes towards the door, already in her night dress, but after turning the knob, the door wouldn't open, "What the..." Willa thought as she tried once again._

 _"William!" Willa banged on the door, calling out for her brother loudly, but go no response._

 _"Father!"Once again nothing._

 _"Honey, it's mother, just go back to sleep." Willa's mother sweet voice sounded from the other side of the door._

 _Willa tilts her head, "Mother, why is my door locked?"_

 _Her mother hesitated before responding, "Sweet heart, your father will explain everything in the morning. Just go to sleep."_

 _Willa shook her head, rushing towards the window. Willa's bedroom was the second floor of her house and if she jumped, she knew she wouldn't get that hurt._

 _The young girl, threw her window open and looked out into the dark, the mob of men walking away from the house._

 _Willa eyes widens, as she fixes her body, before moving to sit on the window sill, her legs outside the window. With a few deep breaths, she jumped out of the windows._

* * *

 _"It's so hard to see him locked up like this." Elena spoke as she looks at her boyfriend from outside the cell._

 _Willow, who was leaning against Damon, for some odd reason, sighed as she was pulled from her past, "You know you were the one to put him in here? Right?"_

 _Elena looks away from the cell to look at her sister and Damon, "actually you two helped._

 _"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?" Damon replies to Elena as Willow slide down the wall and onto the dirt ground below, her eyes fluttering shut._

 _"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?"_

 _"your thing, not mine."_

 _Willow faded into another flashback._

* * *

 _Willa gaps after landing perfectly on the ground._

 _"Oh my." Willa breathed as she looks up at her window. She really did it, she jumped out her window._

 _She spun around and saw the dim red glow of the torch in the distance._

 _With no shoes on, she ran towards the flame._

* * *

 _Willa ran threw the woods as fast as she can, not caring what she was steeping on as she follows a few men towards someplace, a place she had no idea of._

 _Suddenly, a gun shot, made Willa stop, her eyes widening as she felt something in her stomach drop._

 _"I think we got one father,"_

 _Even in the distance, Willa could hear her own brother's voice call out as she saw figures running towards where the carriage was._

 _Suddenly, Willa saw a figure shooting up from the ground, and rushing to pick something up, before another shot goes off, echoing through the woods._

 _Willa didn't hesitate, she ran towards where her brother was._

 _"Willa?! What the hell?" William gaps as he tries to block where his sister was trying to get to. He was shocked to see his younger sibling out here, especially since he and father had locked her in her room for protection._

 _"Brother," Willa gaps, trying to get around him to see who was exactly laying on the ground, dead._

 _"Willa, why are you here? You can't be one of them?"_

 _Willa cocks her head, taking an inch or two back, "One of what?" She asks, confused and in the dark about the vampires in this town._

 _"William." Willa and her brother looked to their right and saw Giuseppe walking towards them, a torch in one hand and a gun in the other, "Why is she out here?" His hisses at the older sibling, "You father musn't know." he hisses and Willa's eyes widen._

 _"Where's Stefan? Damon? Where are they?"_

 _An unsettling feeling stirred within, as she saw Giuseppe's face turn hard, hatred spreading onto it._

 _"Their where they deserve. Hell."_

 _Willa's eyes bugged out, her breath caught in her throat, she pushes past both of them, stumbling to where the two bodies lied._

 _A female being tied up and put back in the carriage._

 _But Willa wasn't focused on it, only on the bodies on the ground._

 _Willa fell to her knees, next to the dark haired man, and even in the darkness, the moon helped her see who was lying on the ground._

 _Damon._

 _Her Damon._

 _His eyes wide open, his chest not moving, his skin was turning cold, as he laid there, bleeding from the chest._

 _"Damon." Willa whispers as her wobbling hand stroke his cheek, silent tears rolling down her red cheeks._

* * *

 _Willow and Elena rushes up the stairs, slightly forgetting that they had school today._

 _The youngest looks over at Damon, who was looking at a gadget that Damon was holing._

 _"Did you ever figure out what that thing do?" Willow asks him as she puts her history book in her backpack._

 _"Don't know what this is, nor do i know what this does. But I do know it doesn't work."_

 _"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asks the vampire._

 _"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch." Damon turns to face Willow, "Your father, was a crazy scientist." Willa smiles slightly, lightly chuckling as Damon changed the subject, "Have either of you two spoken to your uncle lately?"_

 _"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights." Elena uses that as an excuse._

 _Willow shook her head, "Something feels strange with him, so I've also been keeping my distance. It's weird, ever since he came to town, he gotten to involve in the hunt for vampires."_

 _"You are so right Willow." Damon smiles at the youngest, playing with the compass. Willow looked at the compass once Damon gotten it over a week ago, and she told him that it was defiantly William's pocket watch that her father passed down on his eighteenth birthday._

 _" So, you two will be here again tonight?"  
Willow held the books that couldn't fit into her bag to her chest and raises a brow, "Is that a problem?"_

 _"Yes. You're a complete nuisance."_

 _Elena and Willow rolls their eyes, both letting out a snort and a few chuckles before walking towards the exit._

 _"Very funny Damon." Willow giggles as she exits the room, behind her sister._

 _Damon stood there, a smirk planted on his face after seeing the playful look in Willow's eyes._

 _'A step in the right direction.' Damon thought as he puts the pocket watch in her stomach._

* * *

 _After school, and after a quick visit to their home, and a run in with uncle John, Willow and Elena was back at the Salvatore Boarding house._

 _Willow and Elena were in the library, one was doing her homework, and the other was talking to Damon._

 _Apparently, Elena had just informed Willow and Damon, that Stefan just informed her that he just wants it to be over. Willow knows what the means, he just wants to die._

 _"He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." Damon reassures the human, who shook her head, a look of pain washes onto her face._

 _"Why would he say that?"_

 _"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."_

 _"Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."_

 _"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats."_

 _Willow silently works on her history homework. She hears her sister and Damon talk and his footsteps walking away from them._

 _"you two should, um, you guys should stay up here. You both shouldn't be down there by without me."_

 _"We'll be fine." Elena reassures him as Damon looks at Willow for a quick second before looking at Elena, "You know...You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances."_

 _"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving._

 _Damon purses his lips, before nodding his head and leaving the room, wearing his favorite leather jacket._

* * *

 _Willa spent the whole day spent in her bed, numb and dead to the world._

 _Damon and Stefan Salvatore were dead._

 _Gone from this earth, this planet._

 _After seeing their dead bodies yesterday, William forcefully dragged a screaming and crying Willa away from her ex's and her best-friend's bodies._

 _Now Willa was all cried, out, staring at her ceiling with red eyes._

 _"They're dead. Gone." Willa whispers to herself as she sniffled._

 _Willa couldn't believe it. That they were dead. She was in disbelief._

 _Just a few days ago, she saw Stefan, smiling happily._

 _Just a few months ago, her lips were moving against Damon's, furiously as they made love to one another._

 _Now everything was different now._

 _Willa was locked in her bedroom again. Her father was angry and scared out his mind when he saw his sobbing daughter crying over her dead ex-boyfriend's chest._

 _Willow had no idea Katherine was a vampire. Didn't even know there was vampires in town. But her brother confessed everything and told her about Katherine's and Pearl's secret._ _He told his sister that it was his and their father's idea to keep her safe. But that plan was ruined by her escape._

 _But Willa wished that she never left her bedroom last night. She just wished she fallen asleep like her mother told her._

 _So Willa just laid in bed._

 _All day until the middle of the night._

 _Until there was a knock on the window._

* * *

 _"So...you're still here?"_

 _Willow looks up from her journal and saw Damon entering the room._

 _"Yup, why, annoyed by us already?" Willow wonders as Damon lifts her legs and sat on the other side of the couch, before lowering her legs onto his lap._

 _"Maybe." Damon teases and Willow scoffs playfully as she closes her journal and reaches for a pillow. She throws said pillow at Damon's face, laughing when it bounces off his face and onto the floor._

 _"Ouch." Willow giggles as she places the journal onto the ground._

 _"So how was that errand that you and Alaric went on?" Willow questions the vampire with a raised eyebrow. The vampire sighed, and leaned his head backwards, "Futile." he complained as he looks back at Willow, Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"_

 _Willow shrugs, "Elena tried. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for my death as well."_

 _"This is my fault now?" Damon sounded offended._

 _"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just...saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."_

 _Damon pushes Willow's feet off of him, before pushing himself off of the couch._

 _"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you or Elena ever manage to get the rest of the story?"_

 _" He said there was more."_

 _That earned a scoff from Damon. "yeah. That's an understatement."_

 _With frowning brows, Willow removes herself from the couch and goes to Damon._

 _"Then what did I miss that night, before you murder me._

 _Then Damon filled Willow in with his past. How Damon was ready to die. As he stood sitting, he hears someone walking towards him. He turns around, blinking a few times, he saw it was his brother leading a woman to him._

 _Apparently Stefan had made Damon turn, biting the woman's neck in order to arouse Damon._

 _It worked and after he had a taste for human blood, he was gone._

* * *

 _Willa didn't move at all._

 _Thinking her brain was playing her._

 _But once she hears the knocking growing harder, she threw her covers off her and marched towards the window, wanting to see what that noise was._

 _"Damon" Willa spoke his name so softly as she took a step back as she watches Damon look in from the outside._

 _"Please invite me in Willa." Damon asks so kindly and Willa nodded her head, allowing the vampire inside._

 _Willa watches in shock as Damon enters her home through her window._ _She wasn't shocked by that, Damon did that all the time. But she was shocked by the fact that Damon was alive and breathing._

 _"How?" Willa breathed out._

 _There Damon stood. Alive and breathing._

 _"Willa. Please let me talk." Damon softly spoke, a smiling pulling at his lip. Wanting anything in the world to make it right with Willa and for them to start a new life._

 _The human shook her head, not believing in what she was seeing._ _"You're dead." she breathed but Damon just shook his head._

 _"Please. Believe me."_

 _Willa gulped as she felt her body shake._

 _"No. I saw you. I felt you. You and Stefan are dead." she whispers in shock as she felt herself tear up._

 _"Willa" Damon took a step forward but Willa took a step back. Wanting distance between them._ _Damon looked heartbroken as Willa kept shaking her head._

 _"you're a vampire." She mumbles as she shakes her head._

 _"Willa."_

 _But the girl kept shaking her head, not trying to believe the truth._

 _She turns around, running to her door._

 _"Willa."_ _Damon eyes went wide as he watches the girl bang on the door._

 _"FATHER!" She screams, as she banged, "Father!" once more._

 _In the heat of the moment, Damon vamps speed over to her and clamp a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams, but the screams only grew louder as her eyes went wide._

 _Willa fished around with her free hand on the cabinet and picked up something sharped._

 _After switching hands, and with such force, Willa stabs Damon's hand with a sharp piece of glass._

 _"Ouch." Damon grunts as he removes his hand from._

 _Willa hisses at the pain in her neck as her back hits the door. Her hand went flying to her neck as she could feel blood oozing out of the wound she just made._

 _She watches Damon gruntly pull the sharp glass out of his hand._

 _He looks up, his eyes widening as he licks his lips at the sight of Willa's blood._

 _"Damon." She gaps as she saw his face changing._

 _"Willa." Damon speeds forward, trapping Willa against the door._

 _A startle expression on Willa's face._

 _Damon fangs extended and without warning, his attacks Willa's. His face going forward and his fangs piercing her neck._

 _With his free hand, he muffles Willa's screams as his fangs dug deeper into Willa's neck._

 _Tears leaked down from Willa's eyes as she saw black dots filling her vision. The room was spinning as she was starting to feel lightheaded._

 _"Damon." His name was muffled as Damon drank more of her delicious blood. He moans as he pulls back ever so slightly, taking a breather, before resuming his activities._

 _Willa's heart grew slower and slower, until it wasn't beating._

 _Damon pulls back, letting Willa's body hit the wooden floor with a thud._

 _With Willa's blood all over his face, he looks down at the girl with horror in his blue eyes._

 _"No." he whispers as he bent down to his knees, beside the love of his life._

 _With a shaky hand, he reaches for Willa, who's eyes were wet and wide, but he knew she was gone. Her eyes and face remained emotionless as Damon shook his head._

 _"What have I done." he cries out as he closes Willa's eyes, not wanting to see her in any pain._

 _She looks like she was sleeping, yet she wasn't with that messy wound in her neck still oozing out blood._

 _"Willa?" Damon heads looks up, blurry eyes widening as he hears her father's voice from the other side of the door._

 _With a flash, Damon was gone._

 _Within seconds, Johnathan Gilbert found his daughter dead on the ground, window wide open, and the curtains gently swaying._

* * *

 _Willow couldn't help but let out a few small claps after Damon relieved the past._

 _"Wow. First Katherine now Stefan? Honestly Damon. You blame everyone except for yourself." Willow cries out, annoyed and angry at what Damon just told her and having to relive the past._

 _"Willow."_

 _Willow shook her head, sniffling slightly, "You." Willow walks right up to her ex, and poked him hard in the chest, "killed" poke "me." poke "Not Katherine, not Stefan. You!" she screams out as she pushes her hand against Damon's chest, knocking him to the floor._

 _Willow's chest was rising and falling rapidly as Damon looks up at her in surprise._

 _They didn't even notice Elena rushing into the room._

 _"Guys." Elena pants, tired and out of breath, "Stefan's gone."_

* * *

 _Willow didn't sleep that night._

 _She couldn't._

 _She was happy to hear that Stefan was found by Elena and that he was okay, that he wasn't going to kill himself, or keep feeding on humans or bloodbags._

 _But she couldn't focus._

 _Her mind going back to that night._

 _Her mind going back to the moment she allowed Damon to enter her room._

 _Would she have lived if she didn't do that or would she have died another time at the hands of Damon._

 _Maybe she should have never stabbed Damon's hand, maybe she would have lived if she blade didn't enter her skin as well._

 _Who knows._

 _What matters now is that she's alive again and that she was never going to love Damon Salvatore Again._


	19. The Kiss

_Time Skip: An Episode._

 _Season One Finale-_

 _Hope you all enjoy the ending ;)_

 _Thanks for the hearts, reads, and comments!_

* * *

 _Willow didn't expect to ever be wearing this type of dress again._

 _But here she was._

 _Wear a 1800s dress once again._

 _But she was and she was just so happy that she wasn't wearing a corset with this dress._

 _But this did bring back familiar times as she walks to where Elena was._

 _She was participating in the_ _150th Anniversary of the founding of Mystic Falls, where she'll be on a float, waving and fake smiling for the whole town._

" _Hey" Willow mumbles as she tucks a strand of her curly hair behind her ear, as she walks towards the Salvatore Siblings, a warm and soft smile resting on her face._

 _Neither sibling spoke, but both was looking at Willow differently._

 _Stefan was looking at Willow with a tender expression on his face, his eyes warm._

 _Damon was looking at Willow with love washes onto his face as he watches Willow walk towards them._

 _"Don't you look fetching." Damon mumbles as Willow rolls her eyes, "You shut up." Willow pointed her finger at Damon with a pout on her face._

 _"Honestly Willow, you really do look beautiful." Stefan sees the younger blush as she nodded her head at him._

 _"Thank you Stefan. It been a while since I wore something like this."_

 _"Yeah, 150 something year." Damon mumbles and Willow sighed and rolled her eyes._

 _"Have you seen my sister?"_

 _Stefan nodded her head, "she went that's way," Stefan pointed in a certain direction and Willow then saw her sister talking to Caroline._

 _Willow looks back towards Stefan, momentarily catching Damon's eyes, before quickly looking away. Things have been very awkward with Damon since the night Isobel left town. Willow still remembers Isobel telling Willow the reason why Damon gave Willow her father's invention. Apparently it wasn't because she was Johnathan's daughter, but because Damon was in love with her._

 _Willow hasn't really talked to Damon since then._

 _"Have you talked to Elena?" Willow asks Stefan, "About John being her freaking father?" she spoke in a whisper as Stefan shook his head. "I haven't found the right moment, but I'm going to tell her right now."_

 _Willow nodded her head as she saw her date, the guy she danced with at the Mystic Falls pageant, Nicolas or Kyle. Willow believed it was Kyle._

 _"Is that your date?" Stefan teased as Willow chewed on her bottom lip and nodded her head, "Yeah he is," Willow ignored Damon's glaring as she bid the two a goodbye and made her way over to the man._

* * *

 _Willow and Kyle stood on the float as the float travelled through the town._

 _Kyle's hand was on her hip as Willow was waving to the crowd._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." Carol tells the cheering crowd and Willow just smiles and laughed with Kyle as they waved._

 _"This is very cool." Kyle mumbles against Willow's ear as Willow nodded her head as well._

 _Willow's eyes catches Damon's eyes, and the elder did a little wave of his hand and Willow snorted and looked away from the vampire and onto Bonnie, who was smiling and waving at Willow and Elena._

 _Willow smiles and laughs as she waved back at Bonnie as the float kept moving along._

* * *

 _After the pageant was over and done with, Willow and Kyle decided to get something to eat from the Grill._

 _Kyle was a founding family member, from the Lockwoods. He was Tyler's cousin. He is very handsome, light skin, dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was funny, outgoing, active and so much more._

" _So...what would you like? I'm paying."_

 _Willow gaps as she pushes against Kyle's shoulder, "No. I can't let you pay. We'll split."_

 _Kyle and Willow enters the Grill, a song playing softly and Willow was about to ask Kyle a question, but her eyes connected with Damon, who was looking in her direction with a smirk on his face._

 _"Can you give me a second Kyle."_

 _Kyle nodded his head as Willow walks over to Damon, arms crossed._

 _"Can I help you." Willow voice had a hint of annoyance in it as she raises her brows and stopped in front of the vampire._

 _"So, he's your boyfriend?" Willow could hear the jealousy in Damon's tone and Willow sighed and pinched the bridge of her noise._

 _"He's a friend and why would you care?"_

 _"I don't. Just wondering."_

 _'Sure, whatever you say Damon.' Willow thought as she purses her lips._

 _"How's Jeremy dealing with everything?"_

 _Willow shrugs, "He hates me and Elena. I mean, we did lie to him and took his memories away and he's pissed as hell."_

 _Damon shoo his head, "He doesn't hate you." Damon spoke softly as he reaches forward and brushes a tear that rolled down Willow's cheek. The younger sniffled and nodded her head. "He does..." Willow's eyes moved from Damon's face and onto Kyle, who was checking out something on his phone while waiting a the table._

 _"I need to go, Kyle's waiting."_

 _Willow brushes past Damon and walks towards the table were Kyle was waiting. She could feel Damon's stares on her as she takes a seat across from Kyle with a soft smile on her face._

 _"Thank you for waiting" Willow spoke quietly as Kyle shuts his phone off and shook his head, "It's fine, was he your friend?"_

 _Willow licks her lips, pouts, before shrugging her shoulders, "Kind of."_

* * *

 _"I had a fun time." Kyle chuckles as he and Willow walked through the park, just talking and laughing._

 _Willow was having so much fun with Kyle and it has been a while since she felt this way for another person._

 _"Yeah" Willow breathed, "me too." Willow finishes as she bit her lip, eyes brightening up as she and Kyle looked at one another, and in a few seconds, their heads moving closer to one another, slowly growing closer and closer._

 _"For one hundred and fifty years," Kyle and Willow jumped apart from one another, both red in the face as they hear the Mayor, Kyle's uncle, speaking from the stage. "Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy."_

 _Everyone applause, including Willow and Kyle._

 _What Willow doesn't know is that the tomb vampires were in the crowd, getting ready to attack the founding families._

 _"Enjoy the show!"_

 _Willow looks up with bright eyes as the fireworks lit up the sky above her._

 _"Wow, it's so pretty." Willow breathed out, watching the breathtaking sight in the sky._

 _Suddenly, Willow hears someone groaning and hissing in pain. She looks to her right and saw Kyle gripping his head._

 _"Kyle." Willow gaps as she saw Kyle fall onto his knees, grasping either side of his head as he bent over in pure agony._

 _The young man continues to groan in pain as a crowd was starting to gather around the pair, curious and worried for the young man._

 _Willow drew soothing circles on Kyle's back, trying to comfort him._

 _"Excuse me." Willow looks up as a deputy pushed his way through the crowd of onlookers._

 _"What the hell?!"_

 _Willow watches in shock as the deputy inject something into Kyle's shoulder._

 _"Kyle!" Willow cries out as another deputy showed up and both of them picked up Kyle, who was drugged and passed out, and dragged him away._

 _Willow rans her hands through her hair, a look of anguish on her face as she watches Kyle being dragged away from her, nothing she could do._

 _She backs up, still feeling the eyes from the strangers before turning around and running away from the scene._

 _'What the hell just happened?'_

* * *

 _"Willow"_

 _Willow stops running when she bumps into Alaric._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _Willow shakes her head no, singling that she wasn't._

 _She inhales and exhales a few times before speaking, "Kyle, he went down and got taken."_

 _"Willow," Alaric gripped the female by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "The council are rounding up the vampires, I can't find Damon and I don't know where John is either."_

 _Willow shook her head, in disbelief, "How!? Bonnie disabled the pocket watch."_

 _Alaric shook his head, "I don't believe she did."_

* * *

 _After meeting up with Alaric, Willow ran to one place she has a had a feeling where they were taking the vampires._

 _Her father's old practice._

 _Willow went to the side of the building and opened the door, she didn't know if Damon and Kyle was down there, but she took a chance and ran down inside the building._

 _The moment she entered the building, she could feel how hot it was, how smoky it was as well._

 _She could hear the screams from down below._

 _Without thinking, She dashes towards the screams._

 _It lead her to another door, and she could feel the heat coming off the door._

 _With a deep breath and without second thoughts, she opened the door, using her sleeve as a protector for her hand._

 _She quickly jumped back when she saw the flames roaring to life on one side of the steps and the cries coming from below._

 _"I can do this." she reassures herself before dashing down the stairs, rather carefully._

 _"DAMON!" She yells out, coughing slightly as the smoke hits her like a fright train. The room was thick with flames and smokes as Willow stumbles onto a burnt body of a vampire. She stumbled onto the ground, landing with a thump._

 _"Willow."_

 _Said girl head snapped up and instead of seeing Kyle, she saw Damon, laying stomach down on the ground a few feet away from her._

 _She lets out another round of coughs as she crawls over to the man._

 _Damon's blue eyes were filled with worry and pained as he Willow fell onto the ground, next to Damon._

 _Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tries not to breath in the toxic air._

 _"Willa what the hell!" Damon gaps as he tries to keep Willow from breathing in the air. He pulls Willow close to him, keeping her head ducted as he threw his arm around her. "Why. Are. You. Here?"_

 _Willow looks up at Damon with hooded eyes, "I wanted to save you." Cough, "Alaric told me that you were missing and I needed to find you."_

 _Willow coughs once again, and Damon tighten his grip on the girl and held her close to his body._

* * *

 _Willow doesn't know if she was alive or not at this point._

 _She was slowly losing consciousness the longer she stayed down there. Damon tried to help her, tried to keep her awake, but the longer she stayed down here, the quicker she was dying._

 _"I'm sorry" Whispered Damon in Willow's ear as Willow was fading into blackness. She didn't know how long she and Damon were trapped down here, or if anyone was going to save them._

 _"Damon." Willow softly mumbles as Damon hummed in acknowledgement, "I missed you." she whispers as the door to the cellar opened up._

 _The flames on the stairs quickly died out, with help from Bonnie outside._

 _"I missed you too." Damon softly spoke into Willow's ear._

 _"Damon!"_

 _Willow's and Damon's head snaps up when they hear Stefan's voice from the other side of the room._

 _Stefan dashes towards Damon, not noticing Willow laying next to him._

 _"Take her." Damon orders as he pushes Willow up and into Stefan's arms._

 _"Willow!" Stefan was shocked to see a nearly dead Willow in his arms. Carefully_ _manoeuvring Willow, so he could hold both the human and his brother, before flashing out of the cellar at lightning speed, the flames growing only after Stefan got out._

* * *

 _"Are you feeling better?"_

 _Willow was walking up the porch to her home later that evening when she spots Damon standing on the porch._

 _"I can ask you the same question Willow."_

 _Willow sighed, "I'm doing fine, a bit light headed still but I'm alive. That's all that matter, so why are you here?."_

 _Damon walks to Willow, slowly, "_ _Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing."_

 _"Which was...?"_

 _Pain crosses on Damon's face, "It's not important. Let me take this for you." He takes the dress and her bag, and sets it down on the swing, carefully._

 _Willow turns to Damon, slowly, "Thank you." she softly spoke._

 _"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Willow. I don't do good. It's not in me."_

 _Willow inhales slowly and exhales shakily, "I liked this Damon, reminded me of the past. The Damon Salvatore I loved."_

 _Damon walks closer to the human, "You risked your life to save me. I thought you hated me but I guess somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that."_

 _Willow nodded her head, "You're welcome." she replies in a soft tone as they moved closer to one another, staring deeply into one another eyes._

 _He slowly leans forward and kisses her on the cheek; they kept looking at one another. He hesitates and then he kisses her. His lips brushes against Willow's, so softly and lightly. Willow pulls away slightly, her eyes closed, a blissed look on her face as Damon grabs Willow by her hips and pulled her in for another kiss, this one deep and passionate kiss. Willow feels Damon hand on her hip and the other caressing her cheek. Willow didn't know how long they kissed for, but they broke away from one another when they hear Elena's gasping in shock._

 _"Oh my god."_

 _Willow and Damon pulled away from one another rather quickly._

 _Willow touches her lips as Elena walks up the stairs to the porch. "What just happened."_

 _Before anyone could respond, the door flung open to reveal an annoyed and shocked looking aunt Jenna standing there._

 _"Hi" Willow breathed, slightly annoyed at this time._

 _"It's late." Jenna said with a hard voice as she looks at her nieces, "You two should come inside."_

 _Willow held back an eye roll as she looks at Damon for a second before walking to collect her dress and bag from the swing, and walks past Jenna, who was staring sharply at Damon._

 _She closes the door behind Elena, and Elena walks up the stairs, while Willow headed towards the Kitchen._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Willow turns around, raising her eyebrows, "I honestly don't want to talk about it Jenna." Willow replies with a sigh as she turns around and walks towards the kitchen once again._


End file.
